Mist
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: Sokka is taken prisoner on a Firebender raid, and then brought to Zuko's prisoner hold. How will Sokka survive, how will Zuko survive the loud mouthed side kick? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This is a story dedicated to all the Zuko/Sokka lovers out there, and WHOMEVER may be reading this...I REALLY need a beta reader, and/or maybe two beta readers. I would REALLY appriciate it, and I really need those beta readers to actually want to do this. For long term even when I'm not writing all that much. Will be there for me to send stuff too, and will get it back to me quickly. Thanks, and please enjoy this story of mine!

* * *

_**Mist**:  
Chapter One_

_

* * *

_

_"__El fuego persiguió el agua, pero puede solamente ser dotado con la niebla que se deja detrás._"

"Sokka? ... Sokka I hear something..." the smaller monk with a light blue arrow across his forebrow asked quietly with a tinge of fear hinting in his voice.

"Aang? ...Oh my god, what time is it?" Sokka, the Southern Water Tribe male asked rubbing his eyes, and sat up in a sleepy disbelief.

"I heard something...in the bushes Sokka. I can't find Katara..." Aang whimpered out almost pathetically.

The only time that Sokka had ever heard The Avatar speak like that with so little confidence was when Katara, or one of his good friends were in a sizeable amount of trouble. If so, then what was happening? Sokka forced himself out of the sleepy habitat of his bag and into the cold early morning that Aang had awakened upon him.

"Mmmph..." Sokka moaned out, and stretched. As he did so, he leaned back, and lifted his wrists into the air so that the mornings cricks could be popped. Stretching his neck from side to side, he wondered when he had become so stiff in the mornings. It was probably from all the working out from saving The Avatar...being saved by The Avatar...and running away from enemies.

As Sokka heard a crick in his back, he also heard a small break in a branch from his left. Swinging his ocean colored eyes over to the area he had heard the noise, he carefully picked up his club with the large rock attached, and made his way to the spot. Throwing his boomerang into the bushes, he stepped into the clearing and tried to spot any enemies of any sort. As Sokka reached up to catch his boomerang he heard a step behind him. As the teenage boy swung around to face his opponent, a crashing light bloomed before his eyes milliseconds before the pain of a thousands suns pierced his skull.

As he thumped to the ground, feeling blood pour from his scalp, Sokka saw Firebender boots, and a ruthless chuckle.

"Save this one. He'll be of some use..."

Then Sokka saw nothing, but the darkness of forced sleep.

* * *

"We should kill him..."

Sokka groaned, and lifted his head as the world that was currently fuzzy, and spinning, tilted jeeringly.

"No, I want to interrogate him..."

Sokka moaned as he clutched his head, and looked up to the voices speaking as he had been falling over.

"Yes my prince...if it is your command..." the older voice sighed, and gave in.

"Thank you..." the younger voice relayed to the other.

Sokka looked to his fingers as they were met by a sticky substance on the back of his head. He groaned in self pity as he saw the sticky stuff had been blood that had clotted at the base of his skull.

"Goddamn it..." he muttered, and looked up in a daze as the prison bars were yanked open with a resounding bang.

* * *

Zuko sneered as he neared the prison cell, and looked down at the man, still mostly boy that he had caught instead of The Avatar. Zuko's good eye widened slightly as the young man's jacket had been taken away in case of weapons, and he could see the definition of scars, and old battle marks that lined the body.

It seemed that the peasant of the South Water Tribe did actually pull his weight from time to time. The definition of the pectoral muscles showed his strength in lifting, throwing, and catching objects. It seemed that the legs were also smoothly muscled as he flexed like a cat trying to ease the open wounds. His hair was a dark brown, almost black color that seemed to be cut in a way to represent some battle look.

Zuko sighed as he ran a hand over his own small war hair style thinking of why, and how he had to shave his own head so that the hair would not grow back for many years. He had to burn of his own hair, and cut away the remainder with a sword he had cut an enemy down with. The South Water Tribe probably had some barbaric ritual in the hair being frozen, and then pulled from the scalp itself. Disgusting peasants, they should die a long, and slow death.

Zuko threw open the doors of the prison cell which was hardly better then a stall for his steeds of war. It had bits of dried grass in the corners to portray some detail of comfort while leaving the prisoners themselves a dying hope because it did absolutely nothing in the slightest. The bars were rusting, but their innocent look did not give their true impression of strength. The strongest iron was what they are made out of, so The Avatar would not escape so easily.

Zuko glared down to the boy, and watched him raise his head after muttering some mundane curse. The blue eyes of the young man astounded Zuko for a second. The contrast of tanned and scarred skin with brown black hair made his eyes look as if cut from ice glaciers themselves.

"Up peasant...we need to speak." Zuko ordered the blue eyed man, and turned on his heel.

If the other did not obey his order, he would be whipped until he would walk with Prince Zuko on command. What fun it would be to turn this sad little piece of flesh into a slave for the Prince. The right hand man of The Avatar as Prince Zuko's slave. The outcast using the second best person as his filthy, and vermin ridden prisoner to obey his every whim.

* * *

Sokka groaned again as the prince studied him from his uppity corner of the world. He took the time to study the other male that seemed to have captured him. The very thought made his blood boil, and he glared. As the Ass-Prince studied his own self, Sokka felt his cheeks darken with excess blood, and he glared harder at the prince. 

Sokka immediately noticed the scar as he always did, but then forced his gaze to the other eye. It was a surprise to see the honey gold color staring back at him, and Sokka tore his gaze away in horror. Making eye contact with the enemy. Perfect. Sokka looked to the Ass-Prince again, and watched as the movements of the Firebender perfectly relayed that of his position. It reeked of royalty, and pompous behavior towards everyone.

Sokka looked down still, and saw that the Prince of Ass's was actually slimmer than the average warrior, but his lower legs, and lower parts of his arms were more filled out, giving him a more mature, and slightly regal look. Sokka studied the prince, and saw the shiny leftover scars of burns, and was surprised to notice very few cut mark scars, but mostly burns, and bruises. It seemed the Prince of Ass's was actually involved his work after all.

The South Water Bender tribesman looked back up to the Prince's face, and caught the glint of the ebony black hair. It was strange to him to see hair on a Firebender; mostly their helmets hide such features, and seeing the real thing was like out of a fairy story. Sokka took the chance to mentally admire the tenacity that the Firebender Prince of Ass's had to chase The Avatar so far, and through so much just for fun.

Or was he some weird kind of stalker?

"Up peasant..."

'Peasant? That's not nice, asshole...' Sokka privately thought, and sulked.

"We need to speak."

'Perfect, he's going to want to torture information out of me. Not like that's not anything new, but I wish someone would just ask, and if I said noooo they would leave me alone...Wishful thinking I guess...' Sokka thought unhappily to himself, and winced as cramped muscles spasmed in the rejection of moving from the long time lying positition.

"Mmmmmrrrr..." Sokka moaned in pain as he sat up panting from the rioting of his own body.

"UP!" Zuko growled angrily, and pulled the other South Water Tribesman up and against the wall in a shove.

"I'm up, god..." Sokka muttered in hatred.

Zuko pushed the handcuffed Sokka out of the cell so hard, Sokka had to push out his left foot to catch his balance. As he did so, he felt a crack in his knee cap, and he felt a wash of pain overtake him.

"FUCK!" Sokka shouted out, and winced.

"Shut up, you disgusting thing..." Zuko complained to him, and pushed him onward.

"Up yours..." Sokka muttered, but quietly walked with a limp down the hallway.

"Be quiet, if you're not, I shall let the crew look over you. With your hair down, you could almost be mistaken to be female. We've not had the pleasure of landing at a bar in quite a while..." Zuko leered to Sokka in a grin that sent shivers of disgust, and hatred through Sokka.

"Whatever..." Sokka grumbled out, and felt his leg start to wobble underneath him as if he was going to fall.

Zuko led the captured boy to the chamber where all prisoners were 'interviewed' about various reasons. They varied through information on the Firebender's enemies, and The Avatar himself such was as this boy's reason for being here. Prince Zuko slapped Sokka into the wooden cuffs meant to hold the person at a way that made them not quite leaning, and not quite standing to make their legs tired. If the person tried to let their legs fall out from underneath them, they would start to choke on themselves as the wood, and metal cut into their necks. It was a very uncomfortable holder.

Sokka winced as his shoulder's were placed into the wooden contraption, and he coughed. It seemed he was bruised heavily there, and the fingers that pushed him into that position hurt incrediably. It felt like he was purposely trying to cause him discomfort. It wasn't to unthinkable due to the fact that this was an interrogation session as well as a torture session. Who would care if he was hurt in the process of being interviewed for information about The Avatar.

Speaking of Aang, where were Katara, and the younger monk? Shouldn't they be looking for him in the least, or maybe causing some discomfort for the Firebender nation to get him back? Sokka felt his heart drop slightly at the thought that they had just gone on without him. It was the smart thing to do, so they wouldn't get caught but it still felt like he was dispensable. Sokka was slapped sharply into reality as the Prince slapped him across the right cheek.

"Pay attention! I asked you a question!" the Prince angrily muttered out to the peasant.

Sokka ran his tongue over the inside of his cheek as he felt the droplets of blood seep onto the muscle. He winced as Sokka realized that the inside of his mouth had been cut due to his own teeth. It sucked to be slapped. Girls just made it bruise, but it seemed that men could make you bleed.

"What do you want again?" Sokka replied in an almost bored voice that didn't portray his real panic on the inside.

He'd already been hurt enough as it was by the attack on his skull, and the rest of his body bruised and cut up.

"I asked, 'Where is The Fucking Avatar?'" Zuko repeated, his fists starting to waver behind the heat that was emitting from them.

"I don't know! I didn't even know where we were when you captured me! How should I know!" Sokka replied angrily.

"Don't play games with me..." Zuko hissed out to the Water Tribesman.

"I don't know! Seriously!" Sokka yelled out.

"Don't lie!" Zuko exclaimed in hate, and lashed out with a fist to Sokka's face.

The boy flinched, and squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the burning force of the fire from the Firebender Prince in front of him. As he slowly opened his eyes, he gulped as the fist in front of him was flaming, but not touching him.

"I'm giving you one last warning. You will tell me where he is, or where he'll be heading!" Zuko growled out, his patience thinning.

"What if I actually don't know?" Sokka yelled out, fearful for the aforementioned pain.

"Then you well tell me where you were headed with him..." Zuko snarled to Sokka.

"We were going to the Earth Kingdom of Sabachthani. They might still be heading there..." Sokka grumbled out in hate.

"We'll see..." Prince Zuko muttered out, and went to the wall.

From that wall, he pulled out a whip, and showed it to Sokka. It was covered with bits of glass, nails, thorns, and other artifacts designed to rip the skin when whipped. It had pieces of leather coming from the main hold to rip into different parts of the body at the same time. The whip seemed to be also stained with a dark substance that seemed to chunk in different places unnaturally.

"If you are lying to me. You will be whipped with this twenty-five times."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Yup, here's the second chapter! I might keep writing this one! O-o It's amazing! Whoot! I need some good ideas if you guys get any good ones, or if you bother to read my lovely stories..meh, I dunno! I luffed mai kitteh:clings the kitteh: Her name is Shimo! Whoot! **AND I STILL NEED A BETA!**

**

* * *

__****Mist**:  
_Chapter Two_

_

* * *

_

Sokka gulped nervously, and eyed the whip with his right eye closed, and the left one opened wide. He looked up to the Prince, and sighed. The Prince of Asses wasn't joking. Just his luck that he wasn't trust-worthy looking.

"I swear! I don't know! I don't know if they're still heading there anyway! ...What will happen if their not there?" Sokka gulped, but tried not to let the fear of the pain show on his face.

"You will be whipped. Isn't that just what I said you moron?" Zuko asked icredously.

"Well, yeah but..."

Zuko stared at Sokka with a half grin and waited for the response that was sure to be shot down.

"What if I just choke on my own blood? You'd never know where they would go!" Sokka tried to point out.

Zuko sighed while pushing the whip underneath Sokka's chin.

"You wont choke on your own blood. My whip will be no where near your...head." Zuko chuckles sent shivers of apprehension down Sokka's back.

"Why don't you trust me again?" Sokka whimpered out. Who would care about begging when their own life was at stake?

"Because...you are Water Tribe scum, and friends with The Avatar! Don't insult my intelligence!" Zuko snarled out angrily. Sokka tried to come up with something, but came up empty handed. What good was it to try and argue with someone that would just shove it back in your face.

Sokka grimaced as Zuko grinned in his direction. It seemed The Fire Prince was adamant on whipping his poor flesh to ribbons. As Zuko's glaring eyes cut into Sokka's own blue ones. The scarred one reached down to let the whip's leather feather across Sokka's back, and slither down an arm.

Following the whip, came goose bumps which rose at a higher intensity as Zuko continued to tease the water tribe boy with the weapon of destruction of flesh. Sokka clenched his eyes shut, and tensed his body trying to bring the contact further from himself. As he did so, he tried to wriggle from the chains around his body, but was rewarded with a snicker.

* * *

Zuko watched as his prisoner writhed in discomfort. It brought a smile to his face, but then looked down sharply as the Water Tribe peasant began to wriggle in the most strange way. His whip was probably very uncomfortable, but it seemed that the other was trying to escape the shackles around him as well.

Zuko watched in fascination as their was a rhythmic pushing, and pulling of the other male's body against the tight chains, and leather that held him. Zuko felt a stirring in his blood and felt his tongue reach out to swipe a bit of sweat from his upper lip. The salt taste, and texture of his own bead of bodily moisture brought back reality in a snap.

Zuko snickered as the other reminded him of a goose caught in a trap being poked and prodded by children.

"Do not try and struggle you filthy thing. It is impossible to break these bonds even if you were a bender. It is a shame really. You are the man of your family, and yet you cannot even bend properly. I do suppose you have other talents though?" Zuko dashed out at Sokka, wounding the boy more than a mere whip could do.

"Shut up..." Sokka muttered, letting his head fall.

"Ah? Now you tell me what to do. You are despicable. I cannot belive that you would think you could possiably escape from me. I am a power Fire Bender, and all you have is that little bone and metal boomerang." Zuko cut into Sokka's ego ruthlessly.

"Shut up!" Sokka cried out a little louder, his head and body shaking with anger, and frustration.

"Still! You dare tell me what to do? What are your other talents! Is it craftsmanship? Healing? Or maybe..." Zuko leaned down, and whispered almost sensually into Sokka's ear.

"It might have to do with ...serving The Avatar and all his needs?"

"SHUT UP! Don't be disgusting! Aang is only 12 you sick bastard! He probably doesn't even know what the word sex means!" Sokka shouted, his eyes clenched shut, and roaring the words with all his strength.

"Sex! Ha! I was talking of his cleaning and washing! But you are rather a dirty minded peasant aren't you? How will we fix that?" Zuko purred out, and circled the boy while still trailing the whip across his skin.

"Just ...please stop it..." Sokka whimpered out pathetically.

"You don't even struggle. Why?" Zuko asked, stopping at where Sokka's head resided.

"I'll be killed if I move. I rather save my own skin then die..." Sokka tensed as he mummbled the degrading words out.

"Yes, that's true. You are the longest to hold out against struggling truthfully against these bonds. They are quite tight, and most would be sliced to ribbons at this moment." Zuko looked curiously down to the boy.

"I don't care...I just wanna live..." Sokka groaned out, and sighed.

"You are the most peculiar creature to ever live. Why do you not struggle? Why do you not run away? All of my prey likes to try and escape before they die..." Zuko lifted Sokka's head with the blunt tip of the mean looking whip.

"I don't care. I haven't the anything to live for really..." Sokka's eyes were lifted to the scarred face and Zuko disguised his surprise with a sneer.

The other male's eyes were glazed, as if empty of emotion completely. They were devoid of feeling, and so honest in the nothingness that it almost hurt the ice surrounding Zuko's heart.

"You have nothing to live for? PAH! You don't know what worthlessness is really about.." Zuko stormed angrily, and stomped down with a foot.

The heated appendage sizzled in the leather casing it was in as his Fire Bending was let loose slightly. He had always been called the Gouka of Fire Nature. It was his own Hellfire that helped him along this far. All Fire Benders used fire from a source. Usually from the deep confines of Earth, and Sun. He had his own fire inside him. Constantly burning, and consuming thought almost completely.

He learned to control it was a delicate balance of mental strength, and physical output. His Breath of Fire was a small part of what his Hell Fire gifted him with, but it was also a great curse. Nothing tasted the way it should, they were cinders in his mouth while water was boiling down his throat. Nothing held the same pleasure as it did for normal men.

Zuko breathed lowly out of his mouth, and a steam emitted with his own carbon dioxide that was released. It smelled of ash, and the burning scent of fire. Sokka's glazed eyes turned to look at the man emitting the scent and steam.

"What're you doing?" Sokka asked, his tongue slurring as the scent of ash and cinder washed over his senses and began to pull at them.

"I'm breathing...You have no idea what it's like to be worthless when you know it could be better for you. When you're royalty and you deserve the treatment your birth brought. No, you get pushed aside by your younger sibling who takes the glory of it all. Then you get shoved aside like worthless meat, only to try and earn your right by following a boy of your own age, his younger sister, and their fucking 12 year old **GOD**!" Zuko screamed out, releasing his energy.

As Zuko shouted the word, 'God' his eyes turned from gold to a fiery red with a silvery energy flowing through them. As his eyes simmered down to gold after the millisecond change, his fingernails flamed red hot into claws as his mouth, and nose filled with flame. Two seconds past as Sokka watched the Fire Adonis rage in front of him, and then fall to the ground.

His worn posture showed the difference the fire inside had made. His reserves were almost completely wiped from the energy he used to control his own body.

"Guard!" Zuko called out, not looking to the amazed Sokka who stood there.

"Yes m'lord?" the Fire Bender asked out in a bored voice.

"Take this prisoner away. Put him in the same cell as before. Same treatment, and meals as well." Zuko stood with a shaky hand, and placed the other upon his forehead.

"I require rest. Do not disturb me. Do not let my Uncle come to me." Zuko ordered out in a weary voice.

"Yes m'lord." the guard answered, and pulled the struggling Sokka still.

"Be still peasant." As the guard unlocked the shackles, Zuko walked from the prison. He replaced the whip on a hook just to the right of the door as Sokka watched. His eyes widened slightly as the guard ripped one of the chains right of his arm, and he cried out in pain.

It seemed skin wasn't needed to be in a cell. Sokka's partially skinned wrist was wrapped in a dirty gauze bandage as he was led back to his cell. The stinging sensation of the grime against his exposed flesh, and the splinters in his feet made Sokka's eyes water in pain. He winced as particular large splinter drove itself into his foot.

"God..." He whispered out, cursing his bad luck.

Katara would probably be on their way still to the city of Sabachthani even if he had been captured. Aang wouldn't care that much, there would be more food for the two of them to share, and he really didn't do much.

His main purpose on their voyage to was to keep the Fire Bender prince away from them. He was doing that quite nicely...

Sokka rolled his eyes at his own sarcastic thoughts, and fell into a light, dream heavy sleep.

* * *

"Lies." Spoke the Fire Prince as he paced around his room, in a circling pattern.

" Horrors, lies, falsities, and redemption." Why did the thought of that silly Water Tribe boy bring in such doubts about what he was supposed to do. It all seemed so silly when you had part of what you wanted near you. To defeat his greatest enemy, and be redeemed.

"My father is supposed to forgive me of my sins, but he wont let me forget them. I wonder what people see when I give them something to look at." Zuko pulled at his hair, and the ribbon that held up the black locks fell loose.

"Do they see colors, or do they see people? Do they see mankind, or do they see animals. Do they see mountains, and trees, and water? Do they see fire?" Zuko roared out in frustration as he ranted on. Throwing himself upon his bed, he growled out.

"Or do they just see the bleakness that has been set out for them. Fight for the chance to do something better!" Zuko tried to entertain the thought that he could do better than his father. Do better, beat him, and even rule.

"I know my own weakness, but I won't reveal it. I am an enemy, but I can also help. Does that make me a traitor to my people?" Zuko pondered, and flipped over so that he lay on his stomache while contemplating his own existence.

"Why do I even try? It's all so POINTLESS!" With the shouted word, he heard a crash above his head, and then the voice of his Uncle far above on deck.

_"Sorry! Sorry! Won't happen again!"_

"Damned..." Zuko let his face fall into the covers of his bed, and he groaned.

This mission would be completely pointless of something went wrong. He had to find The Avatar, and fast. He couldn't let any one else close. Would that make him a protector of The Avatar as well? It would make him...much more of an enemy then it already did.

"What if we asked a bargain..." Zuko grinned out menacingly.

"I would rule the Fire Nation as it's King when The Avatar would take my father from the throne. That little boy could have the world's religious facts at his feet, but their political standards would by my own!" Zuko laughed as he rested again upon his sheets.

"What of the Water Tribe Peasant?" Zuko pondered as he fell asleep.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

What is wrong with you people? **I NEED A BETA READER!**MRR! It's not that hard:cries: Here is what you do if you Beta for me! 1) You will edit for me! 2) You will STAY in CONTACT with me AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! 3) You will be kind! 4) You will be loving! ((I need luff, and I will luffles you INTENSELY!)) 5) and you will CONTACT ME SOON!

I'm BEGGING anyone out there! I will WORSHIP the ground you walk on if you can help me out! I SUCK AT EDITING! All you will do is take my story over email or something, correct grammar, spelling, and stuff like that. If you want, give ideas and we can work on stories TOGETHER! But, I need one SUPER BADLY! Please! PLEASE! You need to EMAIL ME! I don't respond to reviews because it shows that you don't really care! It's only a passing thought for you! I like it when people give and effort, and give a crap about this! I work hard for you all:cries: please! Help me out here!

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Three_

_

* * *

_

Sokka rolled over in his bedding, and then sighed. He was having the most difficult time sleeping that it had ever been. He usually just conked out after only a few minutes. Usually, he had been awakened bye Aang's antics about beetles, snakes, and the like in his bag. Frowning at the thought, Sokka rolled over, and tried to shape the hay that currently resided next to him into a pillow of sorts.

"This sucks. Why do I have to be the one captured? Why not Momo? Or Appa? God, I hate life..." Sokka pouted out as he felt the sticky needles of hay poke into his cheek.

Angrily blowing them away, Sokka tried to think of a way to escape. He couldn't leave while the Prince 'interrogated' him. The stupid man would probably try to kill him before he could move more than three inches away from his bindings. Not to mention, he didn't have a plan to get OUT of his bindings in the first place.

He lay there shackled to his small prison. Sokka looked down to his wrists that were starting to crust with old and dried blood. It's crimson colour had been dulled to a motley brown. He winced as he twisted the cuffs expiermently, and his large clotted scabs chipped off letting loose a sluggish flow of blood.

'Well that wasn't smart...' Sokka thought sadly to himself.

Curling up upon himself, he started to wonder if Katara and Aang had even started searching for him yet. What if they didn't even care? He had always known that they had something for one another. He didn't really care that his younger sister had found a special someone, but it more bothered him that he didn't have any one.

The Ice Princess had been nice, and so had Suki. He just...he just couldn't see himself with them for the entirety of his life. It felt as if he were forcing himself to be close to others that people would expect him to be with. He didn't especially like the manly woman from the Earth Bending tribe who had forced him to wear a dress.

Pouting in an irritated manner, Sokka tried to reason with himself that it was custom there to dress like that. That the woman in that village were the fighters. He closed his eyes and breathed outwardly in a rather harsh manner. His own village didn't have such customs. The only customs that they had were about picking a life partner, or in the more slang terms a 'mate'.

Sokka rolled his eyes, and tried to think of _why_ his tribes only rules were about who you chose your life to be wife. In his village it wasn't different for a woman, and a woman to be together. Or if a man and a man were together. It was all sacred as much as a woman and man were together. At times, the same gender pairings pleased the God's they worshiped more than normal mates. Sokka never really approved of the same gender pairings as much as his sister, and other friends cared.

Katara naturally loved everyone, and his friends were so young that they didn't seem to understand. He was the oldest male of his village that hadn't gone with the war party that his father had been part of. He curled up closely to himself as Sokka reminded himself that pitying himself wouldn't get him anywhere in this situation. He sneezed, and wipped his nose with the back of his hand.

Grimacing, Sokka looked towards the gate where his guard stood at the ready. Scratching at his head, Sokka undid the tie that forced his hair into a tight ponytail. Letting the locks fall down from it's restraint, Sokka wondered what he looked like at the moment.

A bedraggled, and disgusting mess he would think. The Water Tribe's Man had hair that was slick with grease from no bathes for over a week, and his wrists were crusted in blood from it's shackling. He sighed heavily, and let his head thump to the floor. A disgusting mess he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Zuko groaned in his bed. He lashed out with fire at his wall, and the cinders from the burn fell to the ground in a soft clump. His eyes moved restlessly underneath his eye lids, and he sweated. Calling out everyonce in a while, he yelled hoarsley beneath his breathe 

_Does eating another human being sicken you? Does it make you cringe, and shake your head in pity? Or does it make you wonder with some fascination what it's like to bite into another's flesh, and bone to hear them moan, or scream? I wondered that. I did, and then I tried biting myself I got to hooked on the thought that it could fix me. _

Zuko moaned, and tried to deny it. A demon behmouth was stalking him, and trying to make him think thoughts that weren't his own. He didn't want whatever it was trying to tell him. He was his own person. He didn't have to listen to what whatever was there was saying.

_I left marks in my skin where my teeth bite into my skin, and drew blood. I felt the tendons, and muscles separate underneath my jaws, and I almost gasped in pleasure. How do you know what it's like unless you try it? It's like sex, once done, you can never have enough. I had to have more of this glorious feeling. What if I felt my mouth fill with the sweet taste of irony blood. It would be warm, wet, filled with iron, and red. The color that attracts attention. _

"NNNnnn!" Zuko tried to move, but it was starting to wrap around him in large gaping tentacles. All were slimy with some sort of dark ichor that smelled of a odd mixture of blood and urine.

_Red. _

Zuko struck out again with fire, only at the ceiling. The ash felt to his face, and he twitched. It was blood that was sliming him over. A disgusting clotting blood that begged him to drink it in. A syrupy substance that was being controlled by the monster in his night mare.

_It can mean love, blood, or death. Such odd things, and beings we are. We watch as crows feed off of their friends, and foe alike for they are scavengers. We are the same, and some cultures surround those that eat humans. I wish I could know what they think. _

"Leave...'m alone..." Zuko slurred out in his sleep. He tried to shove off the tentacles that were wrappeing around him in a chocking embrace. He fire blasted at the living, and breathing shadows. He tried to control his Hell Fire, but couldn't as the tentacles started to squeeze the breath from him. It was strangulating him, and starting to crush his bones.

_The dead bodies would not be the same, they have to be living, breathing entities. They must plead with you, and they must cry for your forgiveness. I want to see the chunks I have taken from them, and seen how they clutch, and try to keep themselves together. I wonder what you think about me now? Am I so horrible that I want to taste you? _

"STOP!" Zuko screamed out to his empty room as he shot awake.

Panting heavily, The Fire Prince sweated on his mattress, and looked about his room. He'd done it again, and started to ruin his walls with the nightmares that kept attacking him. He had surmised that it was the curse of being turned away by even your own father. It had started with things fallowing him in the darkness when he was a boy, and then to dark and slimy things grabbing at his ankles when he was at 11.

Then, when he was banished, Prince Zuko went to the horrible plant like creature that started to eat away at his body, and soul. It had only retired for one night, and that was the night that he had been captured by the friends of The Avatar, and had them watching him. It seemed as if one of their party was a guardian which kept the monsters at bay. Something that had enveloped him like a large blanket to keep out the shadows which chased him.

He's slept well that night, but had woken up to find that he ached everywhere. It was as if his entire body had let go of its restraints, and let him actually sleep. Let him actually recuperate. Zuko had shaken his head, and called it the drugs that he had been put to sleep with, but at the back of his mind he knew differently.

'What is wrong with me?' Zuko thought in a rush of panic.

Zuko stared at the wall in front of him, and thought. He thought of the wishes he made as a child to make sure he could, and always would impress his father. He would rule the Fire Kingdom in a fair manner that his sister had never planned to do. He wanted to make sure that his people were safe in the hands of a ruler that could see their problems, and fix them.

Zuko breathed out, and let out a smoking fume as he breathed out. His Hell Flame was demanding his attention as it licked throughout his entire body, and into his soul. It was shouting, and calling for something. Something long lost, and forgotten but by the body itself. A lust for something just out of his reach. A need, and a want that he felt he could never fulfill. He had researched when he was younger about his Hell Flame that fought so strongly to take away his sanity completely.

He had learned that the only way to control the wild natural part of him was through the patience of another. The mate of a Hell Flamed Fire Bender was a strong one indeed. In most cases, the mate would be a bender and help meditate the Fire Bender with the Gouka Curse. Prince Zuko slowly closed his eyes, and winced as his injured eye burned slightly.

Ever since his father had given him that curse, the Gouka seemed to be more controlling over that orb. He couldn't see as well out of that eye, than the other one. What he could do with that eye was much more useful though. He could almost sense the fire through others with that eye. He could tell if another of his race had been there earlier, and whatnot. It was really a lowly talent, but it showed that his unnatural talent could take over his body.

It was frightening.

It was frightening to know that your own body could betray you, and turn against you. He had to find his mate quickly, even if he had no such plans to spend ANY of his life with said person. He would keep the girl around only to fulfill the duties of calming, and nothing else. He wished for no children, for sister would have many more than she could handle.

He would stand tall, and proud before his people. He would not need the help of some lowly female to control his own flame. The flame inside that made his very soul burn so brightly that it sometimes blinded others.

Zuko opened his eyes again, and fell slowly back to his pillow. The Fire Nation Emblem was painted across his ceiling, but the charred remains of the middle was gone from his attacke. He smirked as the thought of his Uncle asking what had happened. Knowing the old coot, he would think it was either something perverted, or he would understand that I was a nightmare. Zuko almost wished that his Uncle would think it perverted.

Weakness was the death of all. Zuko then slept.

* * *

Sokka winced a second time as something pulled at his heartstrings. Usually, when a beautiful song was played over an instrument, or a particularly beautiful sunset came he would feel a slight twinge in his heart, but nothing so hard and strong as this. 

Did he have a disease of sorts!

"GAH!" Sokka screamed out, and clutched his chest.

It felt as if he were burning up on in the inside. It was like some one were taking a hot poker, and sticking him with it while laughing. He wanted to get away from the pain, and yet it was pulling him towards it. It was pulling him towards a completion that he needed. Why couldn't he see what was at the end?

Sokka groaned, and rolled over as the pin pricks of pain faded, and almost completely disappeared. He could still feel the sweat drip down the small of his back, and he reached back to itch where he was stopped short by the shackles. Shaking the iron incarceration devices, he surmised that the itchy bodily fluid would have to wait, or dry.

"That sounds really nasty..." Sokka reminded himself as he thought.

Sokka sighed, and rolled over onto his back to look at the small opening in the ceiling. He could barely see the stars that resided overhead every night, but then again, the hole that was called a window was only one foot, by half a foot. It was barred as well, and so it was basically to let in oxygen, and out carbon dioxide. Sokka yawned as the night seemed to grow blacker. He'd never been afraid of the dark, just concerned about what could happen in the dark.

"You'd get attacked..or...or you'd get robbed...'r.." Sokka started to mumble as he yawned widely once more.

The Water Tribesman sleepy closed his eyes, and let out a soft snort. His heart strings pulled gently as if to say that he was allowed to sleep, but he was reminded of his purpose. Something was waiting for him, and god help him, it would not be an easy task.

Sokka stretched out his shackled arms above his head, creaking out his spine, and he let his head fall to the left in a sleepy gesture of using his arms as pillows.

"G'night..." he called out to the guard, and joined the Fire Prince in the land of dreams, and wishes that would never happen...for most.


	4. Chapter 4

WHOOT! I found **TWO WHOLE** beta readers! I LOVE THEM SO! HOORAY! I know that two of your lovely reviewers asked if you could beta, but I'm sorry...You used comments as the way to contact me, and I'm going to have to repeat myself...I can only really, and seriously look at beta's if they EMAIL me. It shows that you actually have enough time, and a real want to help me out.

I do REALLY thank you two though. I do:clings: Also, I really would appreciate if ANYONE wants to help me come up with ideas. THOSE I will allow to be comments, because they are just being said. If you want to discuss something with me, you'll have to email me. I don't bite! PROMISE:sighs: thanks so much Sarah! You're the best! w and Kigen? YOU ARE GOD:clings both intensely:

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Four_

_

* * *

_

Sokka moaned as he slept. Reaching out with his tanned arms, he groped around until he hit the pile of hay that had served as his bedding. Clutching it close to him, the Water Tribesman mumbled sleepily, and grinned in his sleep.

"Chicken..." he grumbled out, and let the silly smile cover his face.

Zuko watched the sight with a disgusted look on his face. Shaking his head, he took the water pail that he had especially prepared for his prisoner, and dumped it over the sleeping teen.

"HOLY!" Sokka woke up rather abruptly, and shot over to the corner, shivering.

"What the hell was that for?" the soaked male yelled out in anger.

"To wake you up, and get rid of your...stench." Zuko said with a harsh grin.

"Ha ha, you're a laugh." Sokka sneered, and stood while shivering.

The clothing he currently wore was the remnants of what he had been wearing with Katara, and Aang. It had started to rip due to the paces he'd been put through, and it had also started to smell as the wonderful Fire Prince had pointed out with his bucket of freezing sea water.

"You could have just yelled 'r something..." Sokka complained, and widened his arms to peer down at his rags that were called clothing.

Stains from god-knows-what had spotted the front of the blue uniform he wore, but since it was wet now it was hardly noticeable. The blue cloth stuck to him as if a leech, or second skin. Zuko watched as Sokka twisted, and turned to look at different parts of his body to see how entirely wet he was. He felt his eyes widen slightly in surprise as the man in front of him suddenly stretched upward, and raised his arms over his head in a wide yawn. As the muscles before him rippled like a cats beneath satiny smooth skin. So strange for one of such immature nature to have the grace of a feline. Especially if it was beneath such an exterior of the rough, and smelly attitude of his.

"Come on you moron, lets go..." Zuko commanded the other who groaned, and pouted in a most petulant way.

Zuko jabbed Sokka in the ribs as the other man whined about being cold and sticky. As he was moved out into the area with guards, Zuko could almost feel the other man shiver viciously. It seemed he was cold.

Heh...

Zuko let a small sadistic grin play across his features as he thought of the other in such a state. It was obvious that the Tribesman couldn't bend; some just didn't have the talent. It was odd though, that The Avatar would keep him close anyways. Maybe he was better with weapons?

He didn't really care in the slightest. Zuko took the cuffs he'd brought with him out of his belt, and proceeded to wrap them about his wrists. Sokka glared angrily at the Fire Prince, but let him have his way.

As Zuko lead Sokka up the stairs of his ship, he shaded his eyes as he stepped out onto the deck of his ship. Sokka immediately raised his own hands to guard his sensitive vision from the harsh sun.

"What am I out here for? I thought I was your _prisoner_..." Sokka said in an almost sarcastic tone.

"You are...but I'm willing to strike a bargain for you. It will compliment the advances of The Avatar and you..." Zuko proposed to the hand cuffed teen.

"Oh yeah? What could WE possibly want that you can provide?" Sokka said sneering at the other in the most unintimidated way.

"Peace." Zuko said firmly, and Sokka glared at him.

"We want no peace if it means to be ruled by the iron fist of the Fire Nation..." Sokka spat out in distaste.

"I didn't mean it like that. I want only peace for the Fire Nation in it's own boundaries. This war is pointless, and has no meaning. The Avatar can control it's own region or whatnot, but I wish to be the King of the Fire Nation. Do we have a deal?" Zuko stuck out his right hand as was preferred in the striking of a bargain when no peace treaty was available on paper.

Sokka stared at the proffered hand in an almost confused way. He looked back up to the scared man, and frowned. What did the Fire Prince **really** want from him? Was it possible that the Prince was telling the truth? No, that was not an option. Fire Benders ALWAYS lied, and this would be just another of those times. He was trying to gain his trust! The back stabber!

"I will think about it. I want to know more of what you have in mind..." Sokka said in a surprisingly diplomatic, and uncharacteristic way.

"..." Zuko looked at the peasant with a calm face, but his inner workings were in turmoil.

'_What else could there possibly be to look over! How dense is this moron!'_ He thought to himself, his emotions at bay. It was going to take a long meditation session after this talk to relive the stress that The Gouka was building within him.

Every time he stood near, or spoke to the irritating boy his Hell Fire would flare inside of his body like a furnace with more coal added. It was roaring to reach out and incinerate every molecule around his own body. It roared out in the yearning of flesh, but with that of a whole different yearning that Zuko had yet to understand.

"Fine. We will go to the Hold to discuss details." Zuko grumpily agreed, and turned away to lead the ever annoying Water Tribesman to the selected area.

"Um...ehehm?" Sokka coughed out in an almost snotty way.

"What do you want peasant?" Zuko whipped around, snorting his anger through the smoke that curled lazily from his nostrils.

"Could you un-handcuff me? I'm beginning to itch, and it's not polite to discuss peace treaties when the other person you're talking to is captured in such a way," Sokka spoke, a grin of triumph starting to cover his features.

"..."

Zuko growled to himself as he stomped forward to unfasten the cuffs that held Sokka prisoner. As the hands of the Fire Prince brushed against the others skin, Sokka shied away wincing.

"Can't control yourself can you?" Sokka spat as he rubbed his now burned, and raw wrists.

Zuko could barely maintain his composure as his Hell Flame roared, and** DEMANDED** all of his attention. The Water Tribesman was beginning to irk him so much, that his Gouka was starting to react to his hatred. It roiled, and writhed inside his body like a captured animal. Clawing for its release among his insides.

"You will do well to not speak to me as such..." growled out a very angry Zuko.

"I can do what I want, where I want if I'm going to help you with any peace treaty!" Sokka retorted with a lovely 'know it all' Sokka voice.

"If you still want to leave this ship with all of your skin intact, I suggest you have a little more tact when speaking to royalty." Zuko reminded the other with the harsh acid of his cutting tongue.

It was strange to see Zuko being offended so easily by the younger Tribesman, but then again, the Hell Flame was not making use of anything. If it was even possible, it seemed to work WITH Sokka, and by egging on the Fire Prince to loose control. The Hell Flame would do anything to be set free though, so it was probably just the result of little sleep, and no concentration that would cause Zuko to think about what the Hell Flame wanted.

Psh.

As if it was even a sentient being. Sokka looked angrily up to Zuko as the other slammed a door open to lead the other to the Hold. It was a place to make peace treaties, but it was also known to be a trap at times for false pretenses.

"You really should try to control your temper..." Sokka said, pokeing fun at the Fire Bender once more.

It was so much more entertaining to toy with the Fire Bender than to go over some dumb peace treaty **any day**. Sokka better enjoyed the fiery look of impatience that the prince would shoot over to him every time he would piss the older male off. It was much more fun than any talk with a back stabbing Fire Bender could ever be, and it seemed to be working to his advantage!

As Zuko pointed out a seat to Sokka, he took his own, and looked up. The entire ceiling of the Hold was made of Ash Oak which tended to be much more resilient to Fire Bending than normal wood. It was carved with patterns of old Fire Bending magick users who worshiped the Sun as a god. Much like The Avatar, his people used to send offerings to the Sun God. The artistic definitions made by these religious folk are much more popular than their simple beliefs.

Everyone knew that only spirits existed, and they only lived to cause mischief, and discord in the mortal world. The ceiling of the Hold was covered in a huge mosaic of a burning fire ball. Every few inches, carvings of spirits and other such folk were carved into the wood sometimes deeper to make them seem darker.

Sokka also stared up at the walls, and ceiling of the old meeting place. The walls were not Ash Oak, more Cinder's Hickory. It stood fairly well to Fire Bending, but was more resilient to letting in water than anything else. It was covered by great patterns of fabric that were red, and gold to represent the colours of the Fire nation.

"Nice place..." Sokka said looking back to Zuko.

"...What exactly do you need to know about this peace treaty?" Zuko quickly murmured out in a most annoyed way. It was better to get straight to the point of the problem.

"I just want to know, why don't you intend on ruling the world, and killing The Avatar? What does one nation matter to you!" Sokka asked rather rudely.

Zuko quickly gained back his composure, and looked the other teen in the eye. It had been so long since another had opposed him like this. Sure, he had his Uncle set him off multiple times, when Ziaoh had lived, he had been a pain in the ass, but never could he recall a time when a teenager had the power to completely rend him boiling with rage. Almost literally. The Avatar was just a mere bi-product of his lust to regain his country, and so it meant little to him. He wanted to RULE what he rightfully was born to do.

"The nation is my home. Not that you would know what I speak off, but I wish to rule that, and that alone. Your Avatar can own all he wants, but he is to leave the Fire Nation alone. I'm only willing to offer this truce because I have no interest or want in the war that my father is so forcefully pushing upon my people." Zuko breathed slowly to retain his calmed features.

Speaking so freely of his father in front of a mere Peasant, and badly at that was working his muscles into tight knots which would probably only be freed with a long, hard meditation session. In the night, with many candles, and no one around to be burned when he released the extra energy stored from the Gouka.

Sokka looked the Fire Bender with an unbelieving eye. Who was this man? He seemed to be the ice cold Fire Prince at one moment, and the angstful son the other. How cliche was it to have a banished Prince to only wanted his land and people back? What more could this character possibly want that he wasn't telling him?

"Are you sure that's all you want? It seems...only part of what you really want.." Sokka asked, cautiously stepping into hot water with the Prince's mental capacity.

"...Do not question me Peasant..." Zuko growled out dangerously.

"Are you going to accept, or will I have to keep you locked up until you rot like a corpse in that dungeon?" Zuko spat out in distaste.

"...will I get food?"

Zuko just stared at the boy, and then stood. What kind of moron asked if they were going to get food over a peace treaty! Was this incompetent little male so stupid that he would trade his entire culture's freedom for sustenance?

"Yes..." Complied Zuko, still stunned at what a moron Sokka seemed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow...Chapter Five... I'd never thought that this story would live for so long! It's amazing! And I don't hate myself because it's actually fairly well written! It's a MIRACLE!**_ HOLY CRAP! _**My boy friend? ((can't believe I'm saying that)) is so awesome! HOLY CRAP!...it's amazing that I even HAVE one:squeals in the joy of it all:

The poem is a combined effort of Kigen and myself! It's so pretty, and I HAD to use it! I'm sorry if it's to early, but I really liked it, and I really wanted Zuko to have it on his door, so this was the perfect time to introduce it! The metal that the poem is mounted on IS important, so remember that little detail! TEEHEE!

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Five_

_

* * *

_

"Well...I don't see why we can't then!" Sokka let out happily, and rubbed his stomach.

"If you set me free, and you give me food...and you won't chase The Avatar, I don't see the downside!" He laughed out in a naive sort of joy.

Sokka still wasn't one hundred percent convinced that Zuko had 'peace and tranquility' on his mind, but so far he'd take anything he could get to try and get some food. He'd had nothing but salty tasting water, and bread that was described more as mold than an actual food. He tried to imagine eating the disgusting meal day after day for more than a week. It literally made his stomach, and knees, feel weak.

Sokka stood, and stretched his arms above his head, as Zuko stood with a little more grace than Sokka could ever hope to gain in the next few years of his life. Zuko eyed the Water Tribe teen and sighed with agitation.

"You reek." he stated simply, and beckoned the other with a finger.

"What? I do not!" Sokka let out indignantly as he raised an arm, and sniffed his own body to try and detect a scent, if a foul one.

"You do. None of the ship's crew is your size, or near it, so you'll be using my old set of pants, and shirt. Complain, and you get to walk naked upon the deck for the rest of the voyage. Like it or not, you will be changing out of that, and bathing yourself. Your stench is sickening." Zuko cut harshly into Sokka's ego as he spoke with a cruel honesty.

Sokka felt his forehead tense in the reaction that pulled an ugly frown from his expressions. He snorted as Prince Zuko sliced deeply into his pride, and ego. The Prince of Asses was really starting to annoy him. Sokka flicked his wrist in a sardonic expression for Zuko to 'lead the way'.

"Hmph..." Sokka grumbled out, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Zuko watched the path of the limbs, and shook his head. The childish movement made his Gouka roar, and tremble on its edge. All day, he'd been containing the Fire that was ready to consume him on a constant basis. What was it about this silly peasant child that made his Gouka reach so strenuously for him? Why did it want to consume Sokka with so much more fervor than any other mere person he'd met before?

Zuko didn't have the time to ponder the question as he was reminded that the other was waiting for his leadership into the innermost parts of the ship. The parts where the crew actually slept, and his quarters also resided. Sokka was tapping his foot in the most irritating way, and it actually reminded him of a black smith at work. Only it was a foot, on his floor. Sighing in distaste, Zuko motioned for the other to walk ahead of himself.

He may be ready to strike a small truce with the Water Tribe teen but he did not trust his back to the likes of Sokka. A moron who was a klutz half the time, and a glutton the other half was not his ideal man for being behind him in an attack, or any sort of situation.

Zuko pointed out turns for the boy ahead of him before they got there so that Sokka would not just walk around blindly. It brought a smile of almost sadistic intent to Zuko's face as to know that the other was in such misery at not know where they were going. He watched the back of Sokka, relishing in his glory when they reached his quarters all to soon.

"Wait here..." Zuko grumbled out, and slid inside his room.

He didn't want anyone to see his walls. The nightdemons were getting worse, and the Gouka was starting to control his actions when he slept. It was getting worse, and he didn't want his long time enemy, now forced friend, to know _any_ of his weaknesses. As Zuko slipped into the room, he shut the door and gave a harsh order to the other.

"Wait here. Don't move." Zuko seemed to be very quiet at the moment, but Sokka pouted all the same.

It was strange that Zuko was being so tongue tied when he had been lashing out with said appendage so often earlier that day. It was as if the man was starting to think. Ha. A Fire Bender thinking. It was a laughable thing.

Sokka stuck his own tongue out at the door that Zuko had disappeared into the room behind it. He looked at the door, studying it as he waited for The Prince to return from his journey inside his own room. It seemed there was a poem etched into a piece of metal. It looked very old, and seemed to be written in an old type of verse.

Now, Sokka didn't know much about poetry, but knew that it had an affect on the person who read it. Some people were deeply touched by the Word Art, while others hated it beyond reason. Sokka never found a taste for the stuff, but he did appreciate how the words fit together like a puzzle. It seemed that the poem engraved into the metal across Prince Zuko's door was older than most. It used a choppy language that they used in this day and age. Sokka leant closer to the door, and squinted to read the language printed there.

"_Air from around me,_

_water from before me,_

_earth from below me,_

_fire from within me,_

_I call thee now_

_Air as my guide,_

_Water as my sea,_

_Earth as my home,_

_Fire as my heart_

_Remind me of why I fight_

_Air as my freedom_

_water as my compassion_

_earth as my wisdom_

_fire as my passion_

_Please guide me now."_

Sokka paused, and looked up as he read it aloud. It was the strangest thing he'd ever heard. It was as if the four elements were in harmony with each other, and they were one. A controlled being that all could love as their own.

Sokka leaned closer to reread it when the door was shoved open. The door opened from the outside, inwards so that the person trying to reach the room could enter easily if they were being followed. In this case, it lead to Prince Zuko, and the Peasant Sokka standing nose to nose with each other.

"Uh..." Sokka looked into the eyes of the Fire Prince who had let the angry facade drop in surprise of the situation.

"You have beautiful eyes?" He said, and grinned stupidly.

Zuko's eyes widened at the declaration, and then glared out at Sokka. The other gulped, and flicked his tongue across his lips in a nervous gesture to wet his lips as the Fire Prince's glare pierced him. Throwing the clothes at the other, Zuko stomped out of his room, and pointed down the hall.

"Go on. There is a showering room where you can rid yourself of that stench, and dress. I will be...burning those clothes you wear now." Zuko grumbled out as the Gouka roared in wrath since Sokka's nervous gesture encouraged it.

The Gouka was beginning to look for any excuse to tangle Zuko's emotions, and make his own mind set fail him. The Hell Flame was starting to pervade him in the manner that it demanded Zuko to grasp onto the other and-...and he didn't know! It wanted SOMETHING! His best guess was to burn the other teen, but he couldn't do that! The truce had to be honored if he wanted to ever find his balance to the Gouka. His own body was rebelling against his mind, and it was most tiring.

"Go on..." Zuko pointed, and Sokka sighed.

"Alright alright, keep your pants on." Sokka taunted the other, and walked to the door which the other had pointed out.

Sokka waved a cheery little wave as he stepped into the room that emitted steam as soon as the door was open. Zuko glared with his one good eye, and leaned against the wall that was opposite the bathing door.

He couldn't find any clothing that was small enough to fit the wiry frame of the Water Peasant, and so he used a retired model of Fire Bending attire to dress him. He wouldn't give his own clothing, but he was more than willing to loose the garb that he had never used.

The clothing that he had given Sokka was made of a normal type of cotton from the plants grown in the Earth Kingdom. They were easily grown anywhere, so it was adapted to the needs of Fire Bender's, and brought up in a more heated environment. Thus, the cotton like substance has adapted, and helped keep the clothing made from the new hybrid from being burned as easily as its cousin did. The shirt was made from the material which happened to be called, 'Kindled Cotton'.

It was cliche, the name of the plant, but the shirt had the rough colour of sandstone mixed with blood. A papery brown colour that exuded red as well. It had a tiny pattern of an ornate flames crossing the neck of the shirt, the sleeve ends, and the of the hems of the shirt. It was plain, for it was an undershirt, but it worked as well as any other clothing that the idiot might have been wearing. The pants that were given to Sokka were made of the same material, but rougher, and not as well processed as the shirt. It was a darker brown, almost black that gleamed crimson in the light. It also helped protect from singeing and burning.

The pants went to the knees of himself as he had been told, and the boots were to cover the bottoms of the pants. The boots were made from the hide of one of the creatures that covored the lands of the Earth, but Zuko didn't know at the moment. All he knew about the hide was that it kept the skin underneath from burning, singeing, and even from getting overheated.

Zuko looked up from his thoughts as Sokka stepped out of the steam showers, and waved the condensed moisture out of his face. He coughed as the mist in his lungs attacked. It seemed that he wasn't used to the mist that was surrounding him, then again...it was fire, and water combined. Mist was a thing that could calm and relax some, while killing others with weak lungs. It was amazing how the mixture of elements could bring out different reactions in people you would think to be the opposite.

"Finally done? Who knew that the Water Tribe needed so much time to change clothing...Prissing yourself up?" Zuko asked haughtily, and reached out his hand to receive the rank clothing from before.

Sokka frowned, and reached out. He plopped said clothing into the hands of the awaiting Prince, and snorted. With the sudden gesture, the loose neck line fell from Sokka's slim shoulders down to one mid arm. Zuko froze as his eyes drank in the sight of revealed skin.

The tanned flesh showed weeks of hard work in the sun, even if his skin colour was already a deep tan. It showed the slim joining of muscle, and skin at his collar bone where it peeked almost shyly from beneath the hem of the Kindled Cotton. Zuko's throat constricted as he gazed upon the skin of the other male before him. His own flesh rippled beneath the clothing he wore, and his Gouka snarled in absolute rage. It burned him in such a fierce way that his arm was lifted to take away the sensation. He looked almost surprised to his shoulder to find that where he had lifted it, his body stopped burning. It felt almost...cool.

He stepped forword to escape the sensation of fire, and found that it started to cool. He stepped again in an almost trance like state, and suddenly his fingers were bathed in an icy coolness. Feeling the fire of Hell for most of his life left him with the feeling of desperate need for the touch of coolness. He NEEDED the feeling of cold seeping into him, to keep him sane.

He looked to where the wonderful absence of heat was coming from, and saw that his hand had come in contact with Sokka's own skin. The satiny soft skin of the other left him with a craving to draw closer in an attempt to cool his own heat. To douse his own Hell Flame that seemed tamed by this young boy.

"Uhm...why are you touching me?" Sokka asked, his voice teetering on angry, and confused.

"..." Without a word, Zuko pulled his hand down Sokka's shirt, and pulled up the neck line to cover the skin which he so desperately wanted to touch. To feel. To even taste to see if it were cold on his lips like it was on his fingers.

"Covering you up. None of us want to see your body." Zuko replied scathingly as his very core yearned for the closeness of the boy who exuded comfort for the Fire Bender.

"Ha ha. Very funny. It's not my fault that your stupid shirt doesn't fit me..." Sokka pouted out in a childish way.

The Prince stared unbelievingly at the petulant like boy who knew nothing of politics, and manners. This child was so precious to The Avatar, but acted as if only seven himself. What was this world coming to?


	6. Chapter 6

TEE! You guys are so wonderful for waiting for slow ol' me:clings you all: You guys are so wonderful!

Also, I apologize for my lateness. I'm going through a lot of crap at home, so if you read my DA journal, you should understand. Dare to complain to me, and I will send my legions of bad yaoi, and their fans after you. Roar.

**EDIT:**My grandmother just died, and all hell has broken loose. My family is in shambles, so I'll try to poke out a chapter as often as I can, but there is a lot of other things that are more important in my life right now. Your encouragement, and support means a lot to me. Thank you all.

**SECOND EDIT: **My beta reader seems to have vanished...:cries: So, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as usual...It's not my fault::clings:

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Six_

_

* * *

_

Sokka looked down to his shoulder where the Fire Prince had touched him, and he shuddered lightly once more. The skin looked the same as the rest of his body, but it felt...heated. As if touched by a burning flame that didn't burn like a normal flame. A flame that heated him, but didn't burn the skin. Something that...DAMMIT! He couldn't describe it without sounding like a love struck girl! Disgusting! It was impossible to try and talk, or think anymore.

Sokka shook his head, determined to rid his mind of that thought pattern, and looked towards a very confused looking Zuko. He was staring at his hands as if they had moved on their own. It was possible, but not very likely.

"Hello? Zuko?" Sokka asked impatiently, and stared hard at the Prince.

"Ah, yes. Let's go. You can find your own way out. I'll leave you on deck, I've important business to attend to." Zuko replied without thinking.

He was still amazed that his Gouka had immediately cooled to a temperature that he wasn't used to even when he had been meditating intensely, and his uncle had dumped cold water over him. It had startled him, but it didn't cool his burning heat in the way that the simple touch had cooled his fingers.

He craved the absence of heat like a food. More than a food, a passion if he wanted to be cliche. Sokka seemed to be better for something other than a bargaining chip it seemed. It was as if the teen male was good for mollifying him at least.

Zuko's plan for the teen boy was to make him a piece of his plans. He was to being a bargaining chip to The Avatar to force the younger teen to go along with his plans. If he didn't, than the joke of a Water Bender would be executed. Heatless, but it got the point across. Zuko wouldn't let anyone or anything stand in his way.

Zuko's Gouka then gave a twitch, or was it his heart? As the Fire Prince waved the thought away, he gestured to Sokka.

"Come on. I don't have all day." He ground out impatiently.

"Yeah yeah, I'm not all strong and mighty as you seem to be..." Sokka said sarcastically, and pulled up next to the Prince.

"What business do you have to attend to?" Sokka asked in a mock innocent voice.

The Fire Prince turned, and glared back at the Watertribe Peasant. The man was getting on his nerves again fast, and he had just been thinking thoughts that were...ugh! It was disgusting! How could this immoral creature be so damnably annoying, but so appeasing to the Hell Flame that he guarded.

It was insanity.

"I have to attend to the ship. I am it's captain. I would think you would know that by now." Zuko snorted, and kept walking.

The pair were coming up to the stairs that lead to the upper parts of the ship, and Zuko turned to the other as they reached said stairs.

"You, will stay down here. I need no one else that is about to learn of our alliance of sorts for now. Understood?" Zuko demanded in a way that spoke that he was in a hurry.

"What if I want fresh air? You can't tell me what to do!" Sokka replied haughtily.

The Fire Prince growled out, but said nothing. As he turned and swept up the stairs, Sokka snorted. The arrogant Prince constantly had a stick up his ass about something or another. Sokka was incredibly good at adapting to a situation, and moving along with the flow.

It was something that he'd learned to do when he was the only male left in the village. His father, and uncles had said it was for their villages sake. He was supposed to protect them. He had frowned, and hide the tears. He knew better, and Sokka turned away from them as they left. They had left him because he was weak.

He had been weak then, but now he was strong! He had even gotten the Firebender Prince to go along with a plan! Sokka rubbed his hands together, and laughed almost manically.

"I wonder what's down here anyways..." He said aloud, and began to walk back in the direction that he and Prince Zuko had just come from.

* * *

Above deck, the Fire Prince himself pace on the deck. He couldn't let his guard down again as he had done below. If his men had seen that, he would be the laughingstock of the ship. Iroh would even find out, and he would never hear the end of it. His Uncle was comforting at times but at others, he was as bad as a child himself.

"Men! Where are we headed?" he shouted out.

Ever since he had captured the teen male that was currently below, he'd not given orders for directions of pace. He had wanted to wait for The Avatar to come to him in search for his friends. Where was an area that The Avatar was known to frequent enough, so that he could spread a rumor of the Watertribe's teen capture?

"We are heading North by North-West m'lord!" shouted down one of the crew mates.

"Start leaning towards the West then! We will make berth at Omashu!" Zuko bellowed out.

He was beginning to relax once more. It was quite a long time since he had felt things were once again under his control. It was very recent that he could feel this way since the male Sokka was in his control, and he had a very high chance of working something to his advantage out with The Avatar. Yes, it was very good when he was in control.

"Yes m'lord!" the crew mate bellowed out in happiness. It had been a long time since they had been to land, and it would be good to feel warm air for once in a long while.

The ship's crew consisted of twelve males of various ages between 17 and 62. Their were also three female fire benders. They had been accepted onto the ship with the greatest care to their high reputations, and healing abilities. Females were considered the weaker part of Firebending. It was laughable, because the weaker part of Waterbending were the males. To bend water, one had to be calm and collected. To bend fire, you were to be turbulent and ready for action. No prissing about when you played with fire, and no rash action when mixing with water.

His crew had been carefully selected from the academies, and from his Uncle's friends that were loyal to the cause. He had been sure to pick strong fighters, medicine makers of great promise, and only the best warriors. So far, they had disappointed him. Then again, ever since the capture of one of the group that had belonged to The Avatar, they had seemed to gather some strength at the fact they could accomplish something.

"Give me word at any change!" Responded Zuko as he turned to find his Uncle.

If he wanted advice on political matters, Uncle Iroh was the one to talk to. He had been a great diplomat in his day, and even if Zuko was sorry to say it, he needed help. He had no idea how to bargain with The Avatar over a human being. It wasn't unusually barbaric for Zuko to think in such a way that would make other humane creatures cringe.

It was a necessity of life.

'_Just as that boy has become. It seems the Gouka has make him a necessity. Are you willing to kill him just to spite one that never really mattered?' _a soft, and slow voice whispered in his mind.

Zuko waved the thought...or voice away from his mind. He had no time to ponder his own physic. It wasn't possible to try and even sort out his night demons yet. Not just yet, but maybe soon. Or maybe never. Either was an option he didn't really care about.

* * *

Sokka sighed as he kept walking down the endless maze of hallways. What kind of a ship did the Firebenders have to build to make it so hard? It was supposed to be a simple design so that a warrior could run through without confusing himself. A warrior needed to be ready, a warrior needed to be-

And at that thought Sokka tripped, stubbed his toe, and cursed loudly enough to startle himself. As the clumsy oaf fell to the ground, and clutched the offended appendage. He looked down to it still cursing lightly, and slipped off his boots. The nail had been split, and a droplet of the crimson fluid was leaking from him.

That was just _great_.

Now, he was going to get infected, and DIE from the stupid Firebender ship. It was all the Prince of Asses fault, and he was going to complain his ear off until-

"Yeah, I know. Prince Zuko should really come by to get that medicine we recommended him." Sokka heard a female's voice say almost whimsically.

"Yes, I've heard that his Night Demons keep getting worse. He's bending as he sleeps now to. That's not healthy for him, or the rest of our crew..." the second female voice stated, worried now.

"We can't make him do anything, but it would be nice if he'd try to help himself..." came the first.

"Shh! You can't let anyone hear you talk about the Lord that way! You'd get killed fool!" came the second voice in a hurried whisper.

"Yes yes...always looking behind your back, even on your own ship. I know the routine." came the other voice in a tired drawl.

As Sokka listened to the female Firebender crew mates walk past, he made note of their conversation. So the Prince did have a weakness did he? Sokka would just have to exploit that to the best of his ability.

'_Is that really very nice to do to the man that released you?'_ a small voice called out in the back of Sokka's subconsciousness.

Sokka rolled his eyes, and ignored the proverbial 'angel' that was sitting on his shoulder.

If the Firebender had a weakness of some sort, it was up to Sokka to exploit that to its fullest. He was still an active Water Nation Tribe's Man, and so he still had to defend his country. Even if it was with pointless babble, and trying to overthrow a Fire Prince with petty talk.

"So have you heard of his captive though?" The first woman stated as she started to walk around the corner.

Sokka strained to catch the rest of the conversation, but the last he could hear was,

"Yes! There's a rumor that the captive is male, and has been made The Lord's love slave!" the second giggled in a giddy way.

"What!" Sokka theater shouted to himself, and clutched his head between his hands, and sat.

"Why's that going around the ship?" Sokka tried to reason, and just let his head fall in defeat.

It was his time to try and find more out about the Fire Nation Prince, and so...to find more out...he had to follow the path of information. It seemed that the path was currently the two women that had just walked past.

'Damn! Where'd those two go?' He thought to himself as he stood, and began to run in the direction they had taken. If he was to find more out about the ship, its 'Lord' and the rest of its crew, he'd have to be like a spy.

If he hadn't been wearing the clothes that Zuko had given him, he would have stuck out like a sore thumb, and that would have been disastrous. He would probably be shoved back into the prison cell and locked there until a laughing Zuko came to free him once more. Sokka's cheeks burned at just the thought of being laughed at. Luckily, he was already wearing the clothes of a Fire Nation crew member, and so he fitted in! What luck it was to be dressed by his enemy.

'Wait...that didn't come out right...' Sokka thought to himself, and slid past a corner.

The Water teen saw clothing whip across another corner, and he sprinted after it. It seemed he was finally getting somewhere!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone. I'm not doing so hot, so sorry if it kinda reflects in the story. Yeah, angst sucks that way, but it'll get better. I hate angst. Man, I really miss my Grandmother. I'm going to Sunny California this next week, so if you live in Cally, and wanna see the infamous, 'Reigning Fyre' then be at Disney Land on Saturday, or Sunday this next week. Actually, email me and we'll talk. That'll be better...meh, I dunno.

**EDIT:** M'kays, some one asked me for my IM address, but to whoever you are...urm...I don't use my AOLIM all that much, but I do use my MSNIM all the time along with my YIM. So, if ya still want it...it's in my bio! THANKIES!

OH! And my beta ISN'T DEAD! She just moved, and so she didn't have a computer! SO HAPPY! I lurved her SOOO very much:clings her:

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Seven_

_

* * *

_

Katara let out another sob as she felt her hair being stroked by The Avatar. The young woman rubbed at her eyes with her wrists, and let out a chocked laugh as she looked out at the young man.

"I...I'm sorry for crying Aang, but...I don't know where he is!" Katara stuttered out, and felt her throat start to seize up again.

The Avatar, or Aang as he's better known looked around wildly, and then gently patted the woman on the back again. "Don't worry, we'll find him! He's not that likely to die!" Aang tried to cheer up the only girl he'd ever liked more than just a friend.

"Aang!" She burst out in tears, and felt to the ground sobbing again.

"Shoot, not the right thing to say..." Aang deadpanned, and started again patting the poor girl upon the back.

* * *

"Where the hell did they go?" Sokka cried out angrily, and stomped down a boot. He wasn't used to the maze that this ship had made itself into, and had quickly lost the women he'd been following.

Sighing, the Water Tribe teen sat in the middle of the hallway, and rested his cheek against his palm. As Sokka closed his eyes, he wondered what his next move should be. To go look for Zuko, to go look for the girls again, to explore the rooms...So many decisions.

Sokka pulled up next to the door that looked the same as any others, and he groped for the door knob. Pulling it, he opened the door to see a closet full of mops, and brooms. He slapped a hand to the side of his face, and sighed. It was useless, he needed a guide to help him even find air in this god forsaken ship. It was so difficult to ask for help to. He didn't want to seem like a whiny, or wimpy kid who needed his hand to be held. Nope, he wanted to be...uhmmm...more helpful than helpless.

"Great." Sokka challenged himself, and shut the door that he'd pulled open.

He looked towards the hallway he'd come from, and started to walk at an even pace back to the bridge where he'd parted ways with the Prince. Maybe he'd go above deck, and get some air. It did seem appealing at the moment. As Sokka was stepping through the hallways, he looked up towards the hatch that led to the outside world, and he grinned. Success at last.

"Finally!" Sokka proudly exclaimed, and opened the hatch.

Right as it was falling open, another warm body yanked it 'open' with a hard jerk. The motion caused Sokka to loose his balance, and yell out in alarm at the falling action. As he began to fall, a hand caught his wrist, and smoothly pulled him above deck. Looking up Sokka, watched as the Prince sneered at him with an expression very close to disgust.

"Didn't I tell you to stay below?" Zuko asked the Water Tribe Peasant with a haughty tone.

"Uhm...I didn't really care to thank you!" Sokka exclaimed angrily. His face started to heat as he thought of the Prince actually saving him from a few extra bruises.

"I don't care what you want to do, or not. You do as I command, or I shall have to put you back in the prison." Zuko looked up and down the bow. He was dry compared to the last time he'd seen Sokka in the lower holds.

This was also the first time he could see the other in the sunlight with out fire glinting off his hair. The first time he could actually see what colour's his skin actually was, and if his hair really did gleam like bronzed copper. It turned out...the boy's hair was actually quite lustourus compared to most.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" Zuko asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

As the motion caused his attention to revert to his hands, Zuko realized that the burning flame of The Gouka had started to soothe around the hand he'd caught the other with. It did seem true that the Gouka was appeased by the touch of the silly Peasant. It was really strange for his burning demon to be so tamed by the mere touch of another human being. It seemed Sokka would be his charger.

"I wanted air, you have a problem with that?" Sokka challenged with an angry glare.

"No. I don't really." Zuko responded smoothly while grinning.

"Well you ca-...wait...you don't care?" Sokka started, but then stopped with confusion.

"No, In fact...I needed to speak with you anyways." Zuko said as his grin started to turn slightly sadistic in a way.

"What...what do you want then?" Sokka asked, looking a little more perturbed than before.

"I need to speak with you about a virus of sorts. It's called the Gouka. It's a Hell Flame that I contain in my body to make me stronger. That's why I'm the Fire Nation's Prince. Only the strongest survive in a clan of Fire." Zuko began, and motioned for the other to fallow him in a curt gesture.

As Sokka stared, and started to follow the other he thought about what the Prince had already said. A virus, of...fire was in his body? What kind of sense did that make to him? Zuko seemed so much more...intense than he usually was to Sokka. His hardened eyes were burning into him with a golden intensity he'd not seen before.

"The Gouka is constantly burning me, and trying to control my actions. The only way to cool that heat is with the touch of someone, or something important. It's not known what, but from the rumors my family has it usually has been a person. The Gouka holder is known to make that person their Lord, or Lady to rule with them." Zuko approuched bluntly with the subject.

"Wait...wait, so this Gouka thing makes you get married so you don't burn?" Sokka tried to understand, and he lifted one of his eyebrow's in a questioning stare.

"If you must put it in such an ugly term...that is mostly correct. Nine times out of ten, the Gouka is appeased by the touch, and sound of that person. It is usually gratified for longer periods of time with sexual pleasure, and completion. It is as if water to a thirsty man on a dry day. The Gouka is litterally a heat that controls me." Zuko said.

Sokka looked even more confused as he stared at the Prince. Why would the other tell him this kind of information when it could be his downfall? His weakness, and help Sokka escape this sad little ship.

"Why are you telling me? I would think you'd try to keep that a secret!" the Water Tribe member asked.

"I wish to perform an experiment." Zuko replied simply, his grin settling into one that looked less evil, but more curious.

"Uhm...what kind of experiment?" Sokka asked, his face starting to heat up as the Prince stared at him with those unblinking golden eyes.

"What else? To see if you are the Appeaser to the Gouka." with the last statement, Zuko reached out a hand, and grasped firmly onto Sokka's right arm with his own left.

Sokka shuddered as the heated flesh made contact with his arm. He could feel the warmth travel in an almost two inch radius out from Zuko's palm, and into his flesh. The coldness that he felt from the remaining water from his shower felt heated and made his arm relax into an almost jelly like state.

"Wha-" started Sokka as he looked up to the Prince. In astonishment, he stopped himself, and let his mouth hang open in a shocked gesture.

Zuko's eyes were almost completely glazed over in a reverance of something. His arm spasdicoally clenched into Sokka's, and the other winced. There would be bruises there later. Zuko was currently feeling something akin to a bucket of cool ice water on a onehundred and ten degree day. It was as if his entire being was dipped into cool water for no more than five seconds. But five seconds was enough to hook him tightly, and pull.

The radiating coolness came from his own hand wich was in contact with Sokka. It did indeed seem as if the other teen was the Appeaser. How...strange. It wasn't exactly horrible, but Sokka wouldn't have been his first choice either. He'd have to make special arrangments for the other to have the same privledges as a Fire Nation Royal. He was now part of the 'family' to put it at an easier term.

No matter if the other was his enemy, he would now be forced into a society that would worship him. That was, if The Avatar succedeeded in agreeing with his plan, and he became next Fire Lord. Sokka was be treated with the respect as if he'd saved Prince Zuko's life. In a way, he had...or he would in any amount of time.

"Would you...let go?" Sokka grimaced, and started trying to pry the burning fingers off of his arm.

As his own nails dug into the flesh of the other, Zuko snapped to it and looked down upon Sokka. His eyes filled with curiosity, and only a hint of his usual arrogance. Sokka was really a strange creature, but he would be cultured into a man that the Fire Nation would be proud to call their Surrogate son. He would, be marrying their Prince after all. He'd have to be taught all the lessons of the life of a Fire Royal.

"Sokka...what is your full name?" Zuko asked with a small tilt of his head.

Sokka stared at the Fire Prince with a distrusting look, and finally let his head fall in defeat. Why would it matter if the Prince knew his entire name? "My name is Sokka Hyoushin. It means 'Ice Quake' in some...language..." Sokka ended. He never had really liked the sound of his name, so he never really bothered to check it out.

In truth, it was from a more Eastern tribal area of the world, but that's not important. The fact that Zuko now had power of Sokka with his full name is important.

"Sokka...Hyoushin. Alright, you're name will be changed later on though. You do know this?" Zuko said with a flip of his head in an arrogant manner. It was all he could do from grinning like a chesire cat. He would own Sokka in a way that no other man, or woman for that matter could ever do. Sokka would belong to him, and him alone.

Sokka stared in silent surprise that changed violently into that of idignation and horror. "I will never change my name! What the hell would I do that for! You can't make me do that!" Sokka yelled out, bursting with rightcheous anger.

"Oh, but you will. You belong to me know.." Zuko said with a soft and purring voice almost.

The older teen touched his fingers to the underside of Sokka's chin, and lifted his face upwards. Leaning down to the other's height, he grinned like a feline. "You belong to me now. You cannot do anything to redeem yourself now that you've been my prisoner, and dressed in my clothing." Zuko said, and turned away.

"Ah! What the fucking HELL? You have no right to CLAIM me, and you have no REASON to either! What are you getting at, you crazy Firebender!" Sokka screamed out, his face starting to change shades as his blood pressure shot up.

"I claim you for the reason that you have made apparent to me. You have the ability, for reasons still foregin to me, to conquest the Gouka, and cool its fury. Thus, you belong to me for you can control the heat from within mine. It is only a fair trade by all means." Zuko explained to the other in a way that made Sokka think Zuko was only speaking of the weather.

"How can you be so CALM about this? I don't want to be owned, or have anything to DO with you! You are a Firebender Royal who plans on dictating his people like a bunch of farm yard animals! I agreed to help you get control of the Fire Nation with Aang's help because your stupid father won't let up!" Sokka spat out with an ugly tone.

"I will not tolerate insults to myself, or to my people I don't care what you think to further say my argument, and I have no intrest in 'dictating' my people like farm yard animals. I plan on ruling with a fist made of wood, but not iron. Something maleable and able to change but firm enough to build upon and with." Zuko pointed out to the boy, and began to walk again, and dragged Sokka along.

"If you do not agree to stay here on your own will, I shall be forced to use means upon you that would not be so pleasureable. Means that would involve chains, cells, and many other items of discomfort." Zuko cooly threatened the other male with a calm demenor.

"GAH! What is WRONG with you?" Sokka cried out, and clutched his head in confusion.

One moment, you were enemies, the next you were a forced wife of him!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I can honestly say that kissing is one of the more awkward things to do in life. Maybe I'm just not ready for a relationship...then again, I'm kinda retarded in the way of being intimate, and letting others into my life...:sighs/dies: ah well, curses you fanfiction:writes it:

**EDIT:** AIEEE! randomchild69 and mollysugar from DA drew me GIFT ART FOR THIS STORY! THEY SO KEWL! I **_WILL _**take comments and emails and ANYTHING to show them off! IT'S SO FLIPPIN' KEWL! This chapter is dedicated to you guys:clings to you both:winks: and yes! It has actually WAFF ((Warm And Fuzzy Feelings)) in it! SQUEAL!

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Eight_

_

* * *

_

Sokka felt his head start to hurt again, and raised his hand. Sighing, Zuko looked over to the other and stopped his small speech that had been made to help Sokka better understand what he was to be fufilling in his role as the 'Hanabi'. It was another word from the Fire Nation meaning 'Fire Flower' which was what he know was to Zuko.

This, is what he had a hard time understanding.

"How in the hell am I a FLOWER to you? I don't understand DAMMIT!" Sokka swore in confusion. All of this talk was really messing with his head, and understanding for life in general.

He was supposed to HATE Fire Benders, but know he was a pansy ass FLOWER to their Prince of all people! Hell NO! He wasn't going to take this kind of crap from the other!

"I already explained! If you'd LISTEN you'd understand better! You are the 'Hanabi' or 'Fire Flower' because you control the Fire within the chosen Gouka carrier. Flowers are known to tame others either with scent or beauty. It's obviously not the second, but I'm not going to smell you either. It's probably something that I have no wish to explore further." Zuko ended with a turn of his head, and small 'huff' of exasperation.

"Something that...EWWW! Like SEX! That's gross! Two men can't do that!" Sokka blanched as he thought.

He'd...he'd always imagined himself actually marrying a woman of his dreams, but never the aftermath! If he had to marry the Prince, what would Zuko make him do? Would he try and rape him!

"Don't be so vulgar. It's very rude in the Fire Nation for one, and it is possible to answer your second question. When you've lived with sailors for as long as I have, you understand that many things are possible that civilized folk wouldn't know about. I'd expect you to know though, being uncivilized and all." Zuko cut into Sokka with a ruthless grin.

"GAH! You ass hole!" Sokka ground out furiously.

"Yes, that is one of the needed parts for the complete production." Zuko smoothly replied with a blank expression.

"AAAAAH!" screamed out Sokka, and fell to his knees.

Repeatedly banging his head into the wood that lay underneath him, he wondered if he'd ever get that picture out of his mind.

"...Stop that. It makes you look like a commoner." Zuko suddenly lifted Sokka to his feet with a hand to his shoulder, guiding him upright.

Sokka glared pointedly at the placed hand as if saying, 'Get it off of me!'. As Zuko removed the offending appendage, he pointed out to the other.

"If you give a command to the men and women on this ship...they shall fallow your orders now. Something they will have to do, or pay consequences to me. The action of disobeying the Hanabi is just as disloyal, and rude as if they had disobeyed me personally."

"...really? Wow...I didn't know that..." Sokka said, his anger dissipating quickly as was easily done for him.

"Yes. I told you, you are as much royalty as I am now. It is not kind to see your prince or his consort upon their knees before another." Zuko said, and looked over the men who were currently above deck.

Looking back to Sokka, he gave a most unlike himself grin. It seemed almost lecherous. "Of course, the consort on his or her knees is an acception in privacy." Zuko chuckled out, and turned from Sokka

As the Water Teen thought about the other male's last words he felt his eyebrows scrunch down in confusion. What did he...wait-OH GODS! Sokka brought his hands to his hair, and clutched them over his ears in attempt to block out the images that came to mind with Zuko's insinuation.

"OH SPIRITS! HELP MEEE!" He screeched out, and felt himself just die inside. Part of his soul just flew away never to return.

Not only a forced wife, not only a little pet, but also a bitch for the Prince. What the hell was he doing, and WHY WASN'T HE ESCAPING?

"Oh, and if you try to leave, I've given my crew the command to bring you back no matter the cost Sokka. I would stay on the ship if I were you." Zuko threw back with a hand to wave the matter in the air.

It was infuriating! How was this pompous jackass keeping him on the ship! How was he going to return to Aang, and his sister! He needed to help them! Sokka pouted, and started to run after Zuko. Zuko turned quickly to glare back at Sokka. "What do you want now?" Zuko asked.

"I just want sense out of all this! NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE!" Sokka shouted to The Prince. He just didn't understand! He wanted to, but nothing was making sense!

"Sense? You want sense? Here is your 'sense' or Water Tribe Member." Zuko said, and his eyes flashed with a golden passion.

Lifting his hand, he brought it to Sokka's chest. Pressing his palm against the body warmed fabric, he lifted the shirt, and Sokka gasped in outrage, but soon was silenced by the flesh pressed against his own. A warm, and fiery feeling emitted from the hand, and into his skin. It was as if the other was warming him from the inside out.

"Wh-what're you-" Sokka tried to stutter out, but fell limply against the side of the ship as Zuko pressed into the other.

Zuko gently pushed the material of his shirt higher up off of Sokka's chest, and pressed the other hand to Sokka's stomach. He gently pulled his other hand up until it lay across Sokka's collarbone, and he pinched at the excess skin there. He gently pressed Sokka back more firmly into the rail of the ship, and felt his other hand that was on the other male's stomach move to his hip.

He could feel the coolness radiating off of the other. Coming in waves, and cooling his heat. As if fire in an iced chest being contained, but still strong. If let free to oxygen, ready to rip and tear all life apart. Zuko slowly, as if in a trance pressed his own clothed chest into Sokka's half unclothed body. Sokka murmured in a half acknowledgment of the situation. All he could feel was the warmth that was cradling him. He could feel the other's arms around his body, and warming his very bones. He felt the need to stay, and wrap around the heat to cradle it to his own body as it warmed his own.

Sokka gently pressed back into Zuko's grip, and all but moaned his want to be closer to the radiating warmth. To burn himself with the heat that all but pounded Zuko's very mind with ferocity to get

"Prince Zuko!" An irrate voice cried out in surprise.

"Ah!" Zuko cried out as the voice startled him from the trance he'd been put in.

"Really Zuko, I would except your consort, and yourself to have better manners than this! I swear, you are acting just as a peasant teenager would! Then again, you are a youth. I will forgive his out burst of hormones this one time, but please...keep your activities together under supervision of your private quarters. The crew, and myself have no want to see you and him become closer." Iroh said, not with an angry air but more amused than anything else.

Zuko frowned, and his eyebrows came down to show his displeasure. Thinking, he tried to remember what he was doing. And who was he doing it with? Zuko looked over, and found a paralyzed Sokka in his arms. Grinning like a cheshire cat, Zuko stabbed at the stomach of the other.

"GAH! What? WHAT! AAAH!" Sokka screamed out in confusion, and tried to push away from the other.

As Zuko gripped onto the cool body, he growled against the partially revealed skin that he'd gotten a good hold off. "You will not be leaving until I say." Zuko rumbled out, and rubbed his cheek against Sokka's exposed side much like a cat.

"GAH! STOP IT! This is so gross, and wrong!" Sokka tried to convince Zuko, but was really trying to convince himself.

"Wrong? Gross? Well, you must enjoy it nevertheless because you were just seconds ago...your body still tells its tale." Zuko murmured out, and let his leg rub against Sokka's inner thigh.

"Ahuhm-" Sokka started to protest, but was soon muffled by the closeness of Zuko.

Staring up into the Firebender's face was a lot more entrancing than it should have been. Having said Firebender's leg rubbing up against you, and-Oh...oh do that again...Sokka's brain had been turned to a mass of gray and runny matter as Zuko pressed into Sokka and felt like just enveloping the lad in general.

"Don't deny that this feels good Sokka..." Zuko purred out in an almost sultry voice.

"Mmmmmhmm..." Sokka mumbled, and felt his hips thrust himself gently against Zuko's leg. The replying shock of pleasure broke Sokka once more from his self induced trance.

"AAGH! Stop it! STOP CONTROLLING ME!" Sokka cried out, and pulled away from Zuko.

As soon as the contact was lost, and his shirt came down without Zuko's hand to stop it, he almost regretted the loss of heat, and touch. NO! He couldn't think like that! He was a warrior, and he couldn't afford to be thinking like some woman, or hormone driven teen! His eyes needed to be constantly open and aware for danger!

"I'm not controlling you Sokka. You're just experiencing sexual pleasure for the first time in your life it seems. Amazing, for the fact that you're a teenage boy." Zuko said softly, and grinned evilly again.

God, it was starting to get annoying how Zuko's facial expressions would tug at Sokka in more than one place. One was his heart strings as Zuko's face made him want to...ack, do things that warriors weren't supposed to do. And the second was a bit farther south, and was DEFINITELY not something warriors did either.

"How the hell would you know what I've..experienced or not?" Sokka jumped to his own defense, and blushed bright red at Zuko's implication.

"I know because if I sensed another pair of hands upon your body, I would be forced to hunt them out, and burn them to a crisp. I would be forced to take that as my first priority over even The Avatar. Also, I don't know what the Gouka would plan but it would have something to do with claiming you so no other could, or will." Zuko responded.

The bland tone, and almost uncaring attitude brought a disbelieving stare from Sokka as he took in the information. It was amazing how someone could speak so blatantly about...sex, and not be embarrased at all! Just thinking the word, and it's background, Sokka blushed heavily, and looked away in an almost endearing manner.

"No need to blush Sokka. It is facts of life. This new life you will be leading now though will be quite a bit different than your old one. To be safe, I will not another touch you. Currently, I'm being almost forced into action to get rid of every living, breathing, dying entity on this ship to protect you. The Gouka is currently trying to decide on forcing you into a mildly unpleasant, or pleasant situation, or to go and kill anything or one that has touched you. I can feel its taint through your skin, and I rather not have to feel it. It is like dirt in a looking glass." Zuko's eyes suddenly sharpened to a golden passion.

"You will not touch another female, or male as long as you live. Not a one. There are acceptions like children, but it is restrained to only related children." Zuko said steely, and stared down at Sokka in a demanding gaze.

"Related children? Katara is NO WHERE close to getting married much less having children!" Sokka cried out in disgust, and confusion.

"I didn't mean you sister's. I meant your children." Zuko corrected the other.

"My children...but you said-AAGH! Don't tell me that-! OH GOD!" Sokka turned, and promptly curled into a small ball upon the ship.

"You mean I can have children, but I'm not allowed to touch anyone by YOUR fucking rules, so that means I can only touch you. So that means I have to 'make' children with only you. Which means I, or you can HAVE children while we are both male. Oh god, I'm going to be sick." Sokka tried to explain to himself, but ended up in just giving himself a headache.

"Indeed. I've not been told the full details of it all, but there is some process where the consort is able to bare children. In this case, that is a good thing. The Fire Nation Royalty line DOES need to continue." Zuko grinned a half grin down at the cowering Sokka.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all. My parents are stupid ((FUCKING HO BAGS)) and they won't let me on the comp more than one hour a day. Sooooo, chapters will be SLOWER in coming out. If you could somehow convince them to stop being FUCKING N00BS I would do more writing...just for you. But, sadly...no one can. I love you all! Just know! IT'S FYRE'S PARENTS FAULT:stabs them:

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Nine_

_

* * *

_

Sokka turned his head in a way that would make normal humans think he was breaking it along the way. It was difficult how a person like Sokka could manage this, and still seem to be the most random person in the world. Since when did he have to be the one bowing to another's will?

"A flower. A bitch. A lover. A wife. And to top it all off...a mother. This CAN NOT get any worse..." whined Sokka from his position.

"Probably not. Although in my case, this just can get better and better. What I'm having a good time thinking about though, is you having to wear the consort's outfit. It's a royalty all in itself." Zuko let out with a low snicker.

"Uh..what does a 'consort's attire' contain then?" Sokka asked, his body turning to match his head's angle.

"It is a light and airy clothing they wear so that it is easily accessible. In polite society it is said that it is worn so that the female, or consort can go for long periods of time without becoming uncomfortable. Among commoners, it is said that it is made light, and wearable so it is easily ripped away from one's body." Zuko replied with a unnatural hungry look lighting his eyes.

Sokka tried to ignore the hungry stare, and concentrated on what Zuko was talking about. All in all, he would be forced to wear something girly, and something that was uncomfortable? "Can you show me what it looks like?" Sokka asked, truly curious to see what he was going to be forced to wear.

"Alright, but only if you try it on as well. What's the point of looking without exploring?" Zuko asked, while laughing to himself.

Only someone as sadistic as himself could find that funny in the slightest.

* * *

"I'm sure he's fine Katara! He's really strong, and he knows what he's doing!" Aang tried to comfort the distraught girl once more. She was inconsolable. The Fire ships that chased them on regular occasions had slowed, and for the most part...stopped. It made very little sense to him, but he was going to have to keep up the strong facade for the other's peace of mind.

"Tell you what. We'll go to the ship, and sneak on board. We'll see what's going on, and rescue him!" Aang cried out happily as he thought of his new, and wonderful plan.

"Are...are you sure Aang? What if WE get caught?" Katara tried to think of different scenarios.

"Oh..." Aang looked crestfallen, and sat back down. "We could use Momo as a spy?"

Katara was sobbing for the rest of the night. It had been almost two weeks since she'd last seen Sokka.

* * *

Zuko had decided to let Sokka rest for a while. He'd been teaching the boy for a week, nonstop. They were still faintly heading in the direction of The Avatar's rumors, but it really didn't have the wave of energy it used to. Sokka was being trimmed, and whipped into shape by himself, and his Uncle. Sokka was currently being made into the perfect consort for himself and it was amazing the transformation it took.

Although, whenever allowed to speak his mind without being threatened for his life, he would rant and rave at how all of this was 'unfair' and 'disgusting'. His life, and spark of it, were quite interesting to say the least.

"**_ZUKO!"_** Oh look! Here comes the other now!

"I will NOT do this! NOT FOR ANYTHING IN THE WHOLE GODDAMNED WORLD! I refuse to do this any longer! I said I would try this ONLY if you made peace with AANG! I haven't SEEN AANG around? HAVE YOU?" Sokka burst out in a, by now completely normal, wave of anger and malice.

"Now, now. It's not a time to lose your control. You are supposed to be a picture of perfection to others; remember?" Zuko asked hiding his smile behind a fist covering his mouth.

"I DON'T CARE! I was just going along with this so that you and Aang could resolve things, and the world would go on its merry way! I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR CONCUBINE!" Sokka yelled out.

Zuko took a moment, and looked over the other. He was currently wearing a better fitting shirt that one of the women had sewn in the sides of his old one. Now, it curved to his stomach, but seemed to still be a little awkward around the neck. His pants were now held tight by tucked into a makeshift belt made of a canvas he'd ripped from another's clothing when they had gone to a wrecked ship. His boots were stuffed with extra clothe he'd also gotten for him. The makeshift clothing had to be washed every once in a while though.

That really was his favorite time of the week. Two or three times that week, he had gotten to watch Sokka run around complaining about how cold he was until Zuko had stopped him with a well placed hand. With that hand, he'd let it crawl up to the other's neck, and caress the tendons there. Then on Sokka had turned to mush, and let Zuko wrap him up in a thicker robe while Zuko let the Gouka heat up in turn to warm Sokka's flesh.

Afterwards, Sokka had jumped away as if burned. A bad pun, but it got the point across.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me! I want off this ship NOW!" Sokka demanded.

The boy's hair band had broken about two or three days ago, and let the waves of hair from the top of his head flow down into his face. When the band finally snapped with a restless 'chck!' Sokka had blushed heavily, and tried to tie it back with a bit of string. Useless, but cute to watch as the event took place. It seemed that Sokka was rather self conscious about his hair. He didn't like anyone touching it, or looking at it for long periods of time. Zuko had guessed that something had happened when he was younger to make him that skittish about such a normal human feature.

"I'm listening, but if I were to drop you of now, you'd sink and drown in a matter of hours." Zuko pointed out in a very calm fashion.

"As soon as we get to land then! You're NOT keeping your end of the bargain, so I'll not keep mine!" Sokka threatened, and stomped to the side of the ship in an attempt to make himself look more serious.

"Yes yes, but if Aang as you call him, does get here, what shall you do? You know if The Avatar does show up, then you really belong to me." Zuko purred as he walked up to Sokka.

"Tch. I belong to NO ONE." Sokka ground out between clenched teeth.

"Of course not. You only are just very closely tied." Zuko said, his hands reached out, and brushed at the fluff of hair that tangled at Sokka's neck.

"Don't touch my hair." Came Sokka's automated reply.

"I'll do what I want. And when I want to, you have no say in what I do." Zuko growled out, and pressed his palms deeper into the brown ruff that was Sokka's hair. He pulled gently at it, and watched as the other shivered.

"I said stop it!" Sokka tried to protest again, but was silenced with a hiss of pain as the gentle grip suddenly turned painful.

"I said you DON'T tell me what to do. Understand?" Zuko growled out angrily.

He was becoming soft. but he needed to make this other teen recognize him as the leader; recognize him as the one in charge of things around here, and see that he was the only one who gives orders.

"...Whatever." Sokka said, and turned away again, staring out into the ocean.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you Sokka." Zuko hissed out angrily.

Reluctantly, Sokka turned to stare Zuko in the eyes. "What do you want? To make fun of me some more? To make me look like an idiot? I'm tired of bending to every one else's will! Including yours! Your bargain hasn't even come through yet, and I'm stuck whimpering to your every command!" Sokka snarled out in a nasty voice.

"You do so, because I am captain upon this ship. I am the Fire Nation's Prince, and heir to the throne. I will rule the must powerful element upon this land, and I do what I want. You, on the other hand, are my consort. Someone I do with as I please; to be used as I see fit. If you don't want to bend, than find ways around it. That isn't my problem. I will not cater to your whims, even if you do not do anything for yourself." Zuko said calmly, his hand fisting back into Sokka's hair as he stepped closer, invading Sokka's personal space.

"You bastard. I didn't mean it like that, and I don't care if you want me as your consort, whatever the Hell that means anyways. You said I had power like yours, and I still don't see it. I'm forced to obey every one on this ship same as if to you." Sokka spoke lowly. He felt more betrayed by the fact that Zuko's promise of power had been only a lovely lie.

"Power? The men and women on this ship are not obeying you? That is called 'Insubordination' Sokka. You have the right to tell them that they will be thrown over board, charged with disloyalty to the Fire Nation if they do not listen to you again. They are to treat you as if they are speaking with me. I will not allow such acts to go unnoticed." Zuko's cold anger was suddenly directed towards his crew instead of Sokka.

"Well yeah, but they laugh or stare as if I'm the freak show on this ship." Sokka pouted like a child to be put in timeout.

"Hrmmm..." groaned out Zuko in a way that made the other think he was either thinking, or moaning. It was obviously the first, but the second thought strayed in.

'_What would he sound like when he moans?_'

Sokka stood there staring out at Zuko, and suddenly turned with a bead of sweat running down his cheek.

"I don't want to know what that sounds like! No!" Sokka tried to convince himself with his own fists pounding into his head. As he continued to pummel himself, Zuko calmly walked towards one of his subordinates.

"You. Have you been obeying my Consort's direct orders?" Zuko asked blandly as if talking about the weather, or a small piece of business on board his ship.

"Well, Sir...I can't say I've heard much from him. From the gossip that is surrounding our ship at the moment, I'd have to say that not many do." the soldier said not really understanding the danger he was putting himself into by speaking such words.

"Oh really? May I ask one of the soldiers who haven't then?" Zuko said, with an icy voice.

"Urr..." The soldier suddenly realized the mood that Zuko was currently in, and he stepped away inconspicuously.

"I can't remember off...the top of my head..." the soldier tried to protect his fellow guard in some way.

Zuko's wrath consisted of many chains, and pointy, hot objects. It was very possible that the other would not survive due to the infections from the many cuts, and abrasions he would suffer. Zuko was known to be cruel on more than one occasion. No one really saw his true anger until it was pushed overboard. Zuko was not some kitten one could play with.

"Let me put it in a way that your small cranium could handle. If you do not tell me who is disobeying the man who the Gouka has chosen as The Calmer, then I shall be forced to peel your skin away from your body with no more than a utensil from the dinner table. After that, you shall be kept alive by the most competent of healers. Then, I will pour hot alcohol down your spine and when you lean forward to escape, your chest will be impaled with hot nails.

"Have I made myself clear?" Zuko said calmly, his half closed burned eye looking sharply out from under the damaged lid.

"P-Perfectly sire." The soldier said, and saluted quickly.

"It was a man of the indoor staff. He was speaking rudely on how your...calmer was a 'good-for-nothing slut, who would sleep with the entire crew given the chance.'. That is all Sire." The soldier said, nearly sweating from the tension.

"I see..." Zuko resumed his position of standing straight and tall instead of slightly menacing.

"You may leave." Zuko waved the man away with his left hand, and looked at the sleeve of his right arm.

"Thank you Sire." The soldier quickly retreated, and made quick duty of his chore, and leaving the perimeter as fast as humanly possible.

"A good for nothing slut. I will have to teach this soldier his lesson if he is to ever see the sun, or any outside source as a matter, ever again." Zuko hissed angrily, and the Gouka flashed through him in a wave of heat, and burning anger.


	10. Chapter 10

WOW! I'm on the DOUBLE DIGITS! SQUEAL! I'm SO happy with all of you who have been helping me along! SO VERY VERY HAPPY! I'm still only getting an hour a day, so I'M SORRY! I truly am! I NOW HAVE THREE WHOLE FANARTS FOR THIS STORY! I SO INCREDIBLY SQUEALLY!

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Ten_

_

* * *

_

Sokka stared at the Prince's retreating form. He'd meant to rant and rave a little more before Zuko left, but it seemed that wouldn't have done any good at the moment. It seemed as if Zuko was going to be off "Word Whipping" some poor fool for a bit. Sokka had better things to do than pretend to be intimidated by the very person who made him feel his worst. Every time he saw the dreaded Fireling his very insides squelched in a very uncomfortable manner. Sokka couldn't decide on the fact that it was nerves, or something inside him pulling physically; wanting something that he didn't want to explore at the moment.

Staring down at himself, Sokka sighed. He was still dressed in the consort attire and it was starting to get chilly once more. The ocean had weird ways with weather, and this was not one of the good times to be caught out in the rain. Sokka was indeed more comfortable with liquid than anything else, but still...he didn't wish to catch his death of a cold upon a Fire Nation vessel. Not even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Stretching upwards, Sokka closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the sunlight that was pervading his sensitive retinas. The consort attire consisted of nothing more a small loin cloth, a smaller upper shirt that was made of some gossamer webbing. Their was also a chiffon like robe covering him with a lengthy belt made of leather. It was etched with symbols clearly depicting the Fire Nation. It also had small strings of beads threading through out his arms, and legs. Small sandals also were attached to his feet.

On a woman, the clothing might look sexy for it would show off all of the right assets for a female body. On a male, it looked slightly out of place, if not way too showy. The clothing was downright gaudy.

"I refuse to wear this any longer..." Sokka said angrily to himself, picking at a loose thread that covered his more private areas.

"I can take it off if you want." A male's voice whispered to him behind his right shoulder.

"Zuko stop being so-" Sokka stopped dead when he looked to see that the voice did _not _belong to the Fire Prince. It happened to belong to one of his larger, and more menacing ship mates. A darker coloured man who looked to be more than 35.

"Uh...excuse me?" Sokka asked, suddenly a bit frightened that an older man that looked far stronger than himself; especially in this dress like thing.

The other stared down at him with bright black eyes that shined in a way that you wouldn't normally see in others. He bent down, forcing Sokka to step away from him and as he felt his heart flinch. The man's eyes crinkled, and he let out a smile large enough to make Sokka gag.

"Don't look so worried my Lord. You look as if you're about to have a heart attack." The larger man said and let out a loose roar of laughter.

"I'm...sorry?" Sokka tried to fight off the weird urge to punch the other silly, and run off screaming. This ship was filled to the brim with weirdos, and strange people. Hopefully, this man wasn't about to freak him out again as badly as he had just done.

Then again... you couldn't be sure with Zuko's men.

"Wait, 'your _lord_'?" Sokka asked out in a cracking yell.

Zuko tried to calm himself by breathing in fully, and then exhaling. With the breathe that was released from his body, a small spout of flame, and smoke was released as well. With that small flame, his eyes light up with that golden colour that the royal line was so well known for.

Even if one of his eyes had been burned so horrifically that it scarred him for the rest of his life, the light that could shine through gave all the impressions that he was NOT willing to give up on his power.

Zuko felt his fingernails heat up with the resounding attempt at the Gouka to rise. He could feel the power it gave him. Demonic, yet so alluring that he had to use it. Wanting something to strike out against, Zuko peered around him. If only the man who had so sullied Sokka's good name was here. He would roast the other alive, and laugh as his fat crackled and muscles cooked on his own bones.

Delightful...

"M'lord?" A voice asked out almost timidly.

Looking over his shoulder, Prince Zuko watched as one of the females of the three that resided on his ship stood near him. Her head was bowed in the customary position of respect as was required by a lower ranked officer.

"Yes?" Zuko asked impatiently. He wanted to get back to his thoughts of killing the man that decided Sokka wasn't fit for this ship.

"My lord, I've been asked to ask you if we should set another spot at our tables for the dinning area, or if milord would take his repast with his other lordship in the private quarters." The woman asked with no shame, or blushing.

It was customary to ask this whenever a newcomer, or prisoner was brought aboard. The only difference in this case was that Sokka was also a man of power, and was to be respected in that way. Speaking of power, he'd have to find another title for his officers to address the Water Tribesman with since 'Lord' was becoming over used, and confusing in his presence. The little things made up all of the difference.

"I will be dining in my own quarters, and I wish for the other's servings to be brought there as well. This is to be so until I say other wise." Zuko commanded the woman.

She bowed again out of respect, and started to walk away to let the others in her area know. She seemed to be one of the cooks, or ladies that worked with the crew that took on the food duties. Zuko gave a small cough to gain the attention back to himself for a moment from the young woman that had been walking away.

"Before you leave, tell me. What have your other officers of rank been saying of the consort that the Gouka chose? Tell me the truth, less your hair burn away with the rest of your skull." Zuko said in a fairly calm way even if his eyes were sparking like flint over iron.

"All I have heard, my lord, is that the Consort traveled with The Avatar, and is also a great warrior even if he is not a bender of any nature." The other said truthfully. This time, she was not halted as she began to descent back to the ship's interior.

Zuko looked over the bow of his ship, and sighed. It was true that the man the Gouka picked was very capable of defending himself. It was a nice change instead of having to worry about protecting the Calmer. Zuko closed his eyes and focused on the burning heat inside of his body. He tried to bring it out in a way that would point him in the direction of the man who had the gall to say such things about his Calmer. He felt his very stomach begin to boil in anger. To writhe, and twist inside of him as his rage peaked a certain point.

It was a strange moment when the Fire Prince realized he was overreacting, and he had found the man who had said that. Mixed emotions caused Zuko to take a fist, and clamp it over the other's forearm.

"If you dare speak that way again against my Consort, your arms and legs will be burned from your body slowly, and with great amounts of my enjoyment for your pain" Zuko said in a calm voice as his hand heated up to leave a nice large hand shaped burn that was sure to be a third degree.

"Y-Yes...m'lord." The soldier stuttered out, and walked as quickly as he could away from the psychotic Prince. His other hand covered his smoking injury.

His very life was at risk at that very moment. The soldier had seen what the Fire Prince was capable of. He had witnessed the other go on a rampage like no other. Zuko had burned the very flesh from one of his captains who was found out to be a spy from his sister. He had burnt the flesh in his abdomen until his very flesh was gone, leaving a smoking hole where you could see organs and such peeking through. Not many had ever dared to defy Zuko afterwards.

"Well, now that I've taken care of that..." Zuko muttered to himself, and looked around the deck for Sokka. He had another experiment he wanted to try on the other. It was really more for fun and games, but Sokka over reacted in such a way that it made Zuko want to see more of the life sparkling so intensely from him.

Glancing over the ship, he gave a start when one of his older crew men was speaking with the other. It was obvious that Sokka was uncomfortable with the larger man, but it was also obvious that the other man was aware of this fact, and it was making him laugh all the more. The older, and much larger man's name was Kiroki. He was a soft hearted older man with a little more than normal weight. He'd been brought aboard the ship because of his uncanny skills at speech. It wasn't a great skill, but was worthwhile when you had to dock at enemy ports. His own firebending skills were mediocore at best.

"Kiroki...What are you doing?" Zuko asked, trying to look stern, and not amused by this little incident.

"Well M'lord. I was helping this other Lord here to learn not to be so afraid of larger, older men; especially in preparation of when he'll have to start dealing with our politics. Some of our royal advisors could use a run or five." Kiroki said in the most serious of voices.

He was the son of a Royal advisor to the Fire Lord Ozai. But, being the rebel that more Firelings were, he wished to go ahead of his father, and work for the royal son instead of the Lord. It made more sense because the Prince was in fact sane, while the Lord...there were rumors.

"I can see that. What sort of training are you putting him through?" Zuko asked, starting to circle the pair, and looked pointedly at Sokka while saying this.

"I was making sure he knew how horrible their breath can smell, or how badly their robes can stink, or maybe even how revolting their faces might be." Kiroki answered with a half grin containing amusement.

"I see...but I will need my consort for the time being. If you would release him to me?" Zuko laid out his hand for the other to take.

"Yes M'lord. If their be anything of me you need, please don't hesitate to ask." Kiroki pushed Sokka's prone body forward to be caught by the other. Zuko stared down at the other with his good eye. What was he thinking?

"Thank you. Dismissed soldier..." Zuko said with a flick of his wrist, and he looked back down to the teen in his arms. He had noticed the other curling slightly into his grasp, and he gave a most evil grin in return. The boy was in shock or in a daze at so much information pouring into his mind. Zuko was used to the teen being loud, and obnoxious, but this was kitten like acting. Sokka was hiding away and curling into body heat to escape the big bad man.

It really was to much.

The Gouka almost purred in pleasure as Sokka tried to burrow closer to the Fire Prince with a small moan of mental pain. It was probably just the reaction of teenage hormones, but Zuko could feel every puff of air along his clothing that Sokka emitted. The other was a raging ball of fury, and amusing reactions, but to see this side of him really was a treat.

"Come on Sokka. This can't be good for my reputation." Zuko tried to encourage the other into moving across the deck to the quarters below. The Gouka was roaring, and clawing at him to throw the boy down where he was and have his way, but Zuko would not let that be. His men were much to impressionable for such beast-like behavior.

"...nnng..." Sokka groaned out, and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter in an attempt to escape the world around him. He was really just too tired to even care that the Fire Prince was literally carrying him below deck and what it might have looked like to anyone else.

Kiroki was probably the most frightening man to have to deal with. Large, overly friendly, and way to happy for his own good. It was good to have some of the Icey Countenance from the famous Fire Prince. Sokka could feel the heat radiating from inside of the older male that was holding him upright. He could feel the huge and dangerous animal inside of him trying to get out. Oddly, he wasn't afraid of the great power that mingled so seamlessly with the other.

"Zuko...?" Sokka asked with a barely audible voice.

"Yes?" Zuko answered as he pushed open the doors to the stairs below. He was starting to feel the physical needs that his teenage body was pressing against him; not that he blamed his body.

The very slim, and well made male that was his consort was dressed in proper consort clothing and pressed against himself as if he were going to be torn away in seconds. Zuko could feel his fingers clenching with the need to burry themselves into Sokka's hair that was currently down. The itch to run his fingers over the contours of the other's body and find the scars that others had left. Find them, and claim them as his own so that his Consort would no more need to feel their sting.

"Why are you so hot?" Sokka asked with a breathless sigh. The warm heat that rolled over him so much wasn't helping in keeping him awake.

"...It's probably due to my incredibly well built body." Zuko said in all seriousness.

"Oh...that can't be it." Sokka replied with a droop of his head. Breathing in the other's scent was becoming addicting. It smelled of a refined incense almost, and a lot like burning wood; some ash tree, or maybe even oak. It was a scent that was imprinted into one's memory whether you liked it or you didn't.

"Come on. We're going to our room..." Zuko said, and hauled the other a few more steps before Sokka whipped his head up.

"**_OUR_** ROOM!"


	11. Chapter 11

WOW! You guys are so WONDERFUL:huggles you all: but..I'm kinda running out of ideas to do with them...I still have to have Katara, and Aang meet up with them, and Sokka be all, 'IWANTOFFNOW' but then be all 'aieemeltingintozuko'sgrasp...nooooo'. Sooo...I need help y'all! NO LEMONY GOODNESS UNTIL YOU HELP MEEEEEEE!

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Eleven_

_

* * *

_

"Yes..._OUR_ room. Why? The consort always lives with her...or in your case, his Lord." Zuko replied while pushing open a door that lead down his hallway. The firelight from one of the torches glinted off the metal plaque with the poem that was attached to his door. The inscription really was something to ponder.

"Zuko?" Sokka asked again, forgetting for the moment the strange oddity of sharing rooms.

It was slightly different since he had been using one of the cells of the prison at the bottom ship. He'd remodeled it into a more...Sokka like area. It was covered in soft furs that he could find...or steal from the fire crew. His entire room actually was bits and pieces that he could steal away without anyone noticing.

"What is it Sokka?" Zuko asked with a little impatience. The Gouka was still trying to physically tear at him in a way that was sure to be noticed by the other in a very short period of time.

"What does that ...Poem, I think, what does it mean? Where did it come from?" Sokka asked, and lay a hand over the engraved surface. Brushing his hands over the cool metal, he looked back to Zuko, who's eyes were slightly unfocused.

"It was part of my Uncle's battle ship. The first one that was sunk, but he survived. It was wrecked in an attempt for a peace treaty. The poem was a gift to him by my grandfather when the elements were still at peace. He was one of the people that started the trade route that are still in business today between the remaining three elements." Zuko said, and pushed the door open.

Suddenly, it was brought brazenly back that Sokka was sharing his room with Zuko; the Fire Prince that was rumored to eat little girls in their sleep and whip men till they cried tears of mercy.

"Uhm...About our sharing the rooms, what does that entail? What about the rest of my stuff? Do I actually SLEEP here now!" Sokka asked with wide eyes.

Zuko grinned, and shoved the other, not forcefully, but firmly to the bed. Falling, Sokka let out a grunt of discomfort, and stared back up at the other. He was in a very bad position for making any progress in keeping his one man room, safe, and far away from the Fire Prince.

"You will be staying in my quarters for as long as you live. Better get used to it and you'd better hope to whatever god s you have that you don't snore." Zuko said with a well placed glare.

Sokka felt the pull of sleepiness begin to slip away as he puffed up his chest in attempt to look angry. "Don't threaten me!" Sokka shouted out, and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

"I'll do what I want. You are my consort and that leaves many openings to me. You know what a consort is now correct? Those lessons they've been teaching you in the galley, you've been learning them for _me_." Zuko let out with a harsh laugh.

While the two had been speaking, Zuko was lifting off his armor to release some of the tension in his shoulders. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do for the moment was relax in the only person's presence that allowed him comfort. It wasn't like he was asking for much when he wanted to release the stress's of the day. He really couldn't fully relax until he'd let the Gouka fully bond to the boy across the room, but he didn't have to let Sokka know that just yet.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to pretend I'm someone else during those gross lectures..." Sokka made a face, but couldn't fully block out the flush that was spreading along his cheecks. It really was cute how Sokka tried not to think about sex. It was a natural part of life, but the naive boy didn't seem to really understand that humans only really lived for procreation.

"If you do not remember your lessons, you shall make me unhappy and angry with you." Zuko reminded the other, and started to lift off the thick shirt beneath the armor. It was covered in dirt and debris with the occasional salt crystal accumulated from the cracks in his armor while being near the side of the ship. Spraying wind and sea did that to one's armor. It also rusted horribly.

"I don't care if I make you unhappy! I just want to get this stupid little treaty over with!" Sokka shot out uncaringly, but Zuko's eyes flared in dissatisfaction. His consort didn't care about his happiness? That was unacceptable!

"I mean, I just want to go home and not have to worry about all this! This war is pointless and I-" Sokka started into another one of his now familiar rants when he was halted by the wet lick over the shell of his ear.

Shuddering in the sudden touch, he tried to keep his body in control and not lean in towards the others body heat. He didn't want to melt into the other's touch. The random and unexpected attacks upon his body had become almost daily, but never in private. It was always in public to remind the crew that Sokka belong totally, and completely to Zuko.

"You don't care do you? You should..." Zuko purred out almost enticingly before gently biting down upon the other's appendage. Circling the smaller body with the more muscular arms, Sokka tried to push the other away.

His body was starting to betray him with tingles of satisfaction as the other spoke so possessively. He had never had anyone care so much as to what he did. Sure, he had his sister watching his every movement, but not even Yue had really kept him to just herself. Being a possession had its quirks, but he would never reveal them aloud. That would be a weakness and he wouldn't stand for that.

"Wh-Why should I care? I'm just a hunk of meat to you!" Sokka tried to resist, and pulled at Zuko's arms to make the Fire Prince release him.

"Because you may be meat, but are mine to do with as I please." Zuko reminded the other with a nip to his neck. A carefully soothing lick was applied to the spot where Zuko was sure was going to bruise. He mouthed the junction between bone, and muscle along Sokka's shoulder, and felt the other twitch and shudder in his arms.

"Don't forget that. I can make your body sing, or scream with want and pleasure, or in pain and agony. Don't ever forget Sokka that I am your **_lord_** and I will do with you as I please." Zuko breathed into the other's ear.

Sokka felt the very breathe in his chest catch, and thicken as he tried to force it out so he could get more in. He felt his muscles clench in an odd feelings of 'wanting' to be owned and recognized. He usually was just seen as the odd boy that hung out with the Avatar. He was being noticed as a human being, even if it was sexual and by the Prince of the Kingdom he despised. It was so strange to even know that the other wanted him. He could feel the hot skin that was covered by the clothe the other wore. His own muscles and body had turned to mush while he tried to push himself up out of the bed. It seemed like nothing would listen to him.

He was just an object to be owned. And frankly...Sokka enjoyed it.

* * *

Katara peered down from Appa and shaded her eyes from the fading rays of the sun as Aang wispered to the large animal. She wanted to find the Fire ship before it got any further away. Twice now, they'd had to fly back to some obscure island to let the six legged bison rest. They collected food a few times, but they'd never given up on looking for Sokka.

He may have been a doofus, but he was the only family Katara really had left since she hardly knew her father anymore, and their mother had been dead for many, many years. Katara saw a glint of smoke in the distance, and she grinned to herself. It was about time they'd found the blasted thing.

"Aang! I think I see it!" Katara yelled out happily, and pointed off to where the smoke was rising.

The other grinned back at her, and cried out, "Yip yip!" to Appa, and they were off at a faster pace. They would make it to the Fire Nation ship before the next morning. Sadly, they would get no sleep that night in fear that they would again loose the ship to the wide open ocean.

* * *

_Licking...Burning and biting. _

_Feelings of pleasure racing up his veins, and then racing down to pool in his stomach. The maddening feeling of someone watching you, but soothed by a comforting laugh. _

_The warm, but rough touch of scarred skin rubbed along his stomach and there it was again. The sensation of someone loving you like you were the only person that existed. It was so exquisite. _

_The feeling of someone touching you so intimately, and loving you so completely that it could bring tears to your eyes if you hadn't been crying out for 'more' in a hoarse voice. It was an act of love that completely bonded you to the other. Sokka grinned up to the other, and brought Zuko's lips down for a deep kiss-_

_

* * *

_

"OH SPIRITS!" Sokka shot up in his bed. Well, it wasn't his bed, but more like his 'shared' bed.

He'd just had a nightmare...or sorts. Usually when he had a dream as explicit and wanting as the one he'd just experienced he woke feeling slightly sated that someone had wanted him. He'd found himself with a very painful feeling in the lower regions, and a burning anger towards the one who was currently watching him.

Wait...watching him...?

"What are you doing? How long have you been watching me?" Sokka burst out angrily, and tore the bed sheets away from his body to try and get away from the cause of his horrific dream.

"I'm watching you. What do you think? And how long? Well..probably as long as you've been writhing in your sleep. It was obvious you weren't having a nightmare..." Zuko stated smugly, and pointed to Sokka's nether regions with a graceful finger.

"GAH!" Sokka cried out, and grabbed the sheets back to his exposed body. He was wearing a pair of very sheer sleep pants that was completed with a silk rope to keep them from falling in his sleep.

He'd found them comfortable since he'd usually slept wrapped in a very suffocating bag of fur. It was a change to the grungy clothes he usually worked in as well.

"Do you mind?" Sokka shrieked out angrily, and turned while Zuko chuckled.

"Not in the slightest. The view is rather enjoyable." Zuko snickered again as Sokka's face flushed with embarrassment. This-...This man was so annoying! He would do anything to set of the Water Tribesman.

Sokka's dream had been one of the latest disturbing dreams on himself, and the Fire Prince in a very...intimate position, or many intimate positions depending on how you looked at it. Sokka always woke up with a very clear reminder as to how much his physical body actually enjoyed the dream attention. In the true world, he fought down those impulses with spoutings about Zuko's father, and such. It usually put the Prince in a rather rough mood. Although, this last night had been different.

Sokka had to literally threaten to try and kill himself if the Prince continued his advances in such a forceful way. Being the smart one he was, Sokka had forgotten to shove in the deal that he didn't want ANY of that attention EVER again. Well, last night had been interesting to say the least. He remembered the other trying to slip his hand over Sokka's chest, and the other had caught hold of the fingers groping around.

Prying them apart, and holding them at arm's length, Sokka tried to speak sense to Zuko. It wasn't working if you could go by the glowing look in the other's eyes. His eyes seemed to burn from the inside, and the warmth of his body was intoxicating. The heat was tearing at his soul to accept it, and become whole with it because of his own icey tendencies.

"Zuko...you have to stop this...it's to..it's too hot!" Sokka tried to complain, and swallowed heavily to try and rid the feeling deep in his belly that was telling him he wanted MORE than what the other was giving. He wanted to feel the other tight against him with those hard angular sides pressing into his compliant body. He wanted to feel the other's incredibly smooth skin of royalty soothe his own scars and old wounds. He wanted Zuko to **touch** him like no one else had ever done. He wanted to be dominated like no woman could possibly do.

"Please..." Sokka tried again, but it turned more into a hoarse whisper that tickled across the Prince's throat.

"Please what?" Zuko growled, his eyes lighting up with _fire_ so intense it singed Sokka's very skin to watch the other. Zuko reached down, and pulled Sokka's body close to himself, letting the other feel the need he had for the other. He cradled himself in the dip of Sokka's hips when Sokka thrashed suddenly. Reminding himself that he would NOT submit to the Fire Bender! The killer of his entire clan almost!

"NO! I won't be seduced by you!" Sokka cried out, and turned away to fall upon the bed, and wrap himself in the covers.

"No. No of course not...

No Sokka. You were only experiencing these feelings because your hormones are in overdrive DUE to this male body that was willing to do things to you that your own body craved. But no, you can't let that happen because of your pride." Zuko replied scathingly, only to finish undressing, and slip in to the bed while still literally steaming with a heat that Sokka's body writhed to diminish with its natural coolness.


	12. Chapter 12

Why does no one love me? ;-; naw, I'm just messin'! I was on an Avatar Oekaki board, so I drew Zu/So, and THEY ALL FLAMED ME:flails: I cried! TToTT

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Twelve_

_

* * *

_

Sokka grimaced as the old man clapped joyfully, and repeated in a boomingly gently voice, "Again! I want to see it again!"

Sokka groaned out loud, and flopped to the wooden deck in a daze.

"I can't do anymore!" He complained, and pointed out his aching feet. "See? I'm going to die soon!" Sokka wailed and groaned. He was being a general pain in the ass.

"Now now, you wouldn't want my nephew to get angry would you?" Iroh asked tauntingly, and the blue eyed Water Bender glared back in a way that was sure to curdle milk.

"I hate you, and him..." Sokka growled out in a moment of rage.

"I'm sure you do, but for now practice the dance again!" Iroh clapped happily like a young child as he put his strange instrument to his mouth once more.

"Spirits...save me please." Sokka prayed as he stood, and started in the position that would start off one of the many dances Sokka would have to learn for his new lord as being his consort.

Iroh was currently teaching Sokka off of a scroll how to dance a particularly hard dance. Then, as the student stood and took those positions, Iroh would correct his limbs and then nod for the other to keep going. Not the most accurate way but it would work for now.

Taking his position, Sokka reviewed the areas he was supposed to twist in the beginning. Trying to not blush at the most...elaborate thing he was doing, Sokka wondered how females kept their sanity doing this sort of thing.

Zuko watched his consort and could feel his chest tighten along with his groin and his fists. He watched as Sokka took up one of the most erotic dance beginning positions that a person could do. With sleek muscles bunched like a cats, Sokka had his left arm hanging behind him in a way that would make a contortionist jealous. His back was rippled with spare muscle along his rib cage, and his legs were widely spread in a way that made him look 'wanton' with lust. His right arm started at his chest right above his right nipple, and began to drag slowly downwards as his Uncle began the soft tune to which the other was dancing.

Zuko almost jumped the poor boy's bones on the spot but was captured by the sight of his consort dancing as if no one were watching. Well, no one but his Uncle at least. Sokka's right arm continued its decent until it reached the flimsy waist clothe which was wrapped around the other, Toga style. The left arm smoothed up the back and finally into the air where Sokka's right hand changed direction, and smoothed back up towards the other hand, groping its way along his chest and up into the air clasped in his other hand. He started to ripple and lower to the deck in a graceful arch of legs and back. Settled to the bottom of the wood, Sokka spread his legs out in a half split that let his front leg bent underneath him, and his other to be stretched out behind him. Zuko wanted to rip into the gorgeous body as he saw fit when Sokka suddenly sprang into a flurry of limbs, and skin.

Leaping upwards, he managed a split in the air that would make most mean wince in pain just to watch. Leaning backwards, Sokka caught himself with his hands as he made an arc out of his body and his hair fanned out behind him. Rippling again, Sokka kicked with his legs, and brought his arc up to a standing position once more and laid out his hands in the gesture of 'giving'.

Bringing those hands down, he stroked along his own thighs in a gesture of 'receiving'. After the second symbol was finished, he limply fell in a toned fall that was the third and final gesture of 'completeness'. It was a beautiful dance, only mastered by consorts with time and much hard practice. This incredibly rough and splinter like beginning of a 'male' consort's dance made Zuko harden just that much further in anticipation for the completed dance. It would be a life altering experience to watch the thorny Water Peasant complete the Consort's most difficult dance.

Clapping, and breaking Sokka out of his hard breathing exercise state, Zuko grinned maliciously as all colour drained out of Sokka's face. "Z-Zuko? You were watching this **whole time**?"

Iroh calmly crossed his arms over his chest, and watched. This would guarantee a good show.

"In fact...I have been. Does it make a difference to you?" Zuko asked, walking slowly up to the other, taking pride in the fact that he was one making Sokka flinch back in embarrassment and fear.

The other male's outfit seemed to even scream sensuality. It was made of a sheer blue green material that wrapped around his thighs until about five inches above his knees. Then, it split into two segments that let his legs move freely, but showed the slits up the sides. A darker blue material was wrapped cautiously around his mid-section, hiding all the wonderful surprises that a teenage male body had. It clung to his curves as if the sea had splashed it on, and it had dried there.

"It matters, because I don't want you to see me do...doing this kinda stuff! It's disgusting as it is!" Sokka complained, and pouted as he looked off towards Iroh. "He even made me do it! He said he would _play_ along with me! Damned old man..." Sokka tried to vent his frustration, and anger upon someone else's cost.

"Hey!" protested Iroh, but was sadly ignored.

"That..old man, is my Uncle. It would do you good to show respect to your Lord's family." Zuko said icily, and slapped at Sokka's thigh. "That, or you will be punished. Although...punishment sounds like a nice alternative to being out in this sun anyways." Zuko threatened the other with a creeping hand that started it's accent to higher grounds.

"Ooooooooh no. You stay away from me you maniac...I've had enough of a lesson from you about...punishment. Leave me alone!" Sokka crowed out, thinking he'd won this round.

"SOKKA!" Cried out a voice, and the other melted into a pile of Sokka-esque glue. This day had just gone to Hell in a hand basket.

* * *

Katara stared at her brother and just let her mind float. It was better than pining it down to the image he currently displayed to her which was a little more skin than she ever wanted to see on her older sibling.

Laughing in his chair, Iroh knew that this show was about to get ten times better.

"Uh...K-Katara?" called out a familiar voice, and hand grappled for her own. Feeling the warm pressure squeeze at her own appendage, she tried to keep her mind to herself at this particular moment.

Was she really looking at her older brother who claimed he was a warrior more than half of the time and here he was...dressed in something that she would only see female Royals wear to a very special ceremony. _Female _royals. It was starting to eat away at her mind that her older brother had started wearing female clothing. She'd thought that Kiyoshi Town had been a fluke but this was proving otherwise.

"Sokka? Is that _really _you?" Katara asked in a small voice, looking to Aang and then back to her brother.

The Fire Prince Zuko suddenly made his appearance from out of thin air it seemed. Snarling, he reached over, and pulled Sokka behind him. "What do you want?" He threatened to them while still bristled, ready to fight at an instants notice.

"What do we want?..._WHAT DO WE WANT?_ I want my brother back! I want him away from your...your brainwashing, and back to Aang and me! What have you been DOING to him?" Katara burst out in ritechus anger.

"No..." Zuko growled, and pulled Sokka closer to him which was an odd feet since the other male was behind him.

"What do you mean, 'no'! What are you going to **do** with him?" Katara let the cork in the water skin at her waist come undone, and she brought out the water with a smooth flowing of her arms. Bringing it in front of her, she scowled as she got ready to fight with the other.

Zuko quickly let the Gouka inside of him flame up in defense for the consort that it had claimed. It wanted that boy's body, mind, and soul and this one little girl was not going to stop him at any cost, even if she was the younger sibling. Although, killing of a sister of the consort never boded well for a compliant consort. It was the same with wolves, you accepted parts of other packs into your group, but you couldn't kill of the weaklings because the stronger ones would come back ten fold at you to murder you in fury.

Zuko couldn't stand the loss of this one male.

He could feel the boiling in his stomach that shrieked and clawed at him to roast this female that threatened to take his consort into a crispy piece of charcoal. She had no right to land on his ship and demand his property. He would burn her limbs off slowly yet surely. He would-

"K-Katara! I can explain!" Sokka tried to explain to his younger sister, and stood in front of Zuko, wildly waving his arms.

Katara shied away from the other on instinct that it was to much flesh shown by her brother of all people. "Sokka, I do love you even if you're an oaf, but would you please put on some CLOTHING!" Katara wailed out, and covered her eyes with one hand while holding the other out as if to fend off her sibling.

"Uh...Yeah! Hold on!" Sokka raced over to the side of ship, and pulled on his robe that he'd gotten to cover himself on such an occasion that Zuko would happen by. It was made of a Fiery red silk with shimmering silvers and golds threaded through it.

"Now...will you PLEASE explain to us why you're practically naked on the same ship as Zuko? The Royal Prince of the nation you despise?" Katara asked, this time crossing her arms over her chest, and tapping her foot.

Aang still stood their agape, but the sudden vibration of the deck in front of him cause The Avatar to gain enough brain cells to sit and watch this play out. It was better than the time that Katara had not fixed Sokka's pants and he'd had to sew for himself. It was quite hilarious at the time.

"Uhm...yes? Yes and no...Damn, is there any place we can go to have any privacy to talk?" Sokka turned to Zuko expectantly.

With that, Zuko's scowl turned into a full blown snarl of rage and hate. No one would go near his consort and certainly no one in a closed off room. It was silly of him to be thinking of this since it was his own sister, but you never knew about these things! Their was also that silly Avatar to think of. He was capable of overpowering the Water Tribesman and Zuko would MAIM the twelve year old if he even _looked_ at Sokka.

"Aaaaaaalright. That's a no. Well, the main story of this goes a little like this. Uhm, I agreed to be Zuko's bargaining chip for your help Aang." Sokka looked pointedly to the boy and Katara gasped at the horrifying information.

"No, well...not exactly. As long as he only ruled the Fire Nation and left the rest of the world alone, I told him that I'd convince you Aang to over throw Ozai. So...right now, I'm just kinda being the prisoner." Sokka kindly left out the information that he was also currently be called a consort for his...'lord' and that he had been practicing a dance of all silly things before they'd come here.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You offered to be a bargaining chip so that Aang could defeat his father? And Zuko would only get the throne? How does that make sense! I thought Zuko wanted to 'gain' Ozai's respect!" Katara cried out in confusion.

"That's what I thought as well, but it turns out that he only wants to stop the war...actually, it's more like he just wants to have the throne because his father's a bitch." Sokka grinned out in a leering sort of way until he felt another's warm hand slide around his stomach to rest on his hip.

"Did you not tell them the rest of my bargain?" Zuko whispered maliciously into Sokka's ear clearly staring out at Katara, daring her to say a _word_ at the circumstances.

"Zuko! Stop it!" Sokka shrieked out and immediately started to try and pull out of the other's arms.

Zuko gently pulled the other back flush against his chest, and stroked a steady finger along Sokka's hip at the line of his leg meeting his torso. It was strangely erotic but mortifying seeing as how the stare from his sister and friend went from weird, to HOLY CRAP!.

"Uhm...a-also...It seems that Zuko's made me a...ah...a consort." Sokka muttered out, blushing horrendously now. He seemed to not be able to look farther above than their knees. It was indeed, a mortifying fact to himself. He was somehow connected to his man who couldn't control his temper or the Fiery beast that lived within him.

"A...a CONSORT!" Katara gasped out, and stared without shame at the two. It was so much for her mind to wrap around, she had to sit next to Aang with a thump to keep from falling completely over.

"Yeah...he kinda forced me into it." Sokka blushed, and looked to the side trying to escape the other hand that settled across his chest and shoulders.

Zuko growled happily as the utter submission of the other soothed the Gouka within him. It almost purred out its delight at having the other so close and showing such a strong show of ownership and understanding.

Zuko felt as if for once, the burning heat within his chest was quenched even if it was for only seconds. Sokka was still pulled against him and where their flesh touched, flame cooled and ice heated. It was the perfect balance between royalty and peasants. It was the perfect mixture to cool one's mind with sanity and raise the other's in a blaze of passion.

"He belongs to me now." Zuko growled out and eyed the younger teens with his good eye. He **dared** them to try and say any different of his relationship with Sokka. He would always try and protect the boy but he would also kill for this person that could so well make him sane enough that he wanted the other with out reservation. He almost had the other a few nights ago, but he had to wait. The Gouka was now constantly clawing at him to try and take the other, but Zuko's human mind knew that it had to be voluntary. At first, at least.

"That may be true Nephew...but why don't we go down to the hold to have a nice cup of tea hmm?" Iroh asked happily in the middle of everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Sheeshhave I been BUSY. Meh, ah well. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying mai story! WHEE! **EDIT:** Sorry, I've had my soul repeatedly ripped up and thrown upon the ground recently. I'm trying to hold it together, so please bare with me people...Oh, and I had a car crash...yah, I'm just trying to deal right now.

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Thirteen_

_

* * *

_

Katara stared exasperatedly at the older man, but hung her head in acceptance. She still didn't know how this was going to work out but at the moment she'd have to go with what they were doing. Sokka was doing so, which had already thrown her for a loop.

"Alright, but I want a good explanation for ALL of this." Katara was exhausted emotionally and physically at the moment.

Aang also seemed to be frozen in place. Such a toll on his poor twelve year old mind would have caused three dozen anurisims or so by now. It was a bit much to take when your best friend that you looked up to was currently dressed in provocative clothing and seemed to be cavorting around with your deadliest enemy. Cats and dogs it seemed. ((A yaoi story reference. R.F.))

"Haven't we given you explanation enough girl!" Zuko spit through clenched teeth with his arms still wrapped protectively around his charge.

"Don't called my sister 'girl'." Sokka grunted and turned his head away. Katara may be annoying every now and then due to their being siblings, but he still had respect for her and her accomplishments. There was no way he was going to let Zuko trail on like that towards his family; much less while he was trying to 'woo' Sokka. Ech, just the thought of it drove him up the wall.

When Zuko got in this possessive attitude going on, nothing short of a war ship could stop him. He would usually clutch onto Sokka like a fiery leech until Sokka somehow managed to stop him. It usually ended with something along the lines of physical pleasure or very intimate situations. Thankfully they hadn't gone to far yet. Sokka was still trying to view his new lifestyle as a job more than anything else. It was his job to protect The Avatar and that was what he was doing...sort of.

"Sokka, please," Katara sighed and rubbed at her temples to try and help relive the stress that was building up in her skull.

"My dear, young lady, if you would like the complete story...allow me to explain." Iroh coughed slightly into his hand to start his story. First, he took a sip of tea and _then_ started.

"My brother, Fire Lord Ozai is a man of great power and hatred. He ruthlessly kept fighting a war to try and take over the world no matter the cost of death. His legacy, his eldest son Zuko here is a man who wishes that to NOT happen. He wants to end this war quickly due to the insanity that it brings with it.

"This means that all he wishes is to take his rightful place as Fire Lord and for all fighting to stop. That's all he wishes and he doesn't care the way it is done. To put it shortly, we will help The Avatar if The Avatar is willing to help us. Zuko has agreed to let The Avatar rule the rest of the world for he is a great legend. Zuko wishes to be Lord of the Fire Nation. We have currently claimed Sokka here as collateral over you so that it persuades you to work with our choice." Iroh explained calmly.

"..." Katara looked to Aang for an agreement or a disagreement. His decision was final since he was indeed The Avatar.

"Don't Call Me Avatar..." Aang mumbled unhappily at first to himself, but looked up. ((Another story reference. R.F.))

Watching Zuko still clinging to Sokka only he had pulled the both of them into a fairly comfortable looking seat where the Fire Prince was currently attacking Sokka's hair with steady hands and searching knuckles. Sokka was twitching uncomfortably since he was in a rather provocative position it seemed, and was currently wearing next to nothing.

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with it then." Aang said with a shrug and grinned in the way only he could.

"I accept this decision then!" Aang said happily and gave a thumbs up sign.

"Good. Now, will you three leave my chambers?" Zuko said angrily and glared daggers at his guests. The flame in his chest was burning inside him to get the others out of sight. They kept _looking_ at Sokka. He would not have that.

"Now Zuko! We just came upon a huge agreement and you wish to dishonor our guests with that kind of attitude! Didn't I teach you better?" Iroh said unhappily and turned to give his nephew a piece of his mind.

"Do not speak to me with such impudence _Uncle!_" Zuko roared out with a lashing tongue. He respected his Uncle, even loved him but he would never say that aloud, but the man had to LEAVE. Didn't he see? It was hard enough to keep from physically drawing Sokka even closer to protect him from the rest of the group.

He dug his fingers into Sokka's hip who squirmed with pain and unhappiness. He was being treated like some common toy and not like a person at all. He was also going to be left alone with a very...angry, but warm Fire Prince who seemed determined to get into his pants. Or as it may be at the moment, his skirt.

"LEAVE! NOW!" Zuko roared out a darts of flame jetted from his mouth. His eyes glowed golden like embers being blown upon. He could feel the Gouka starting to rise up in his throat. It wanted blood and it wanted action for those who would dare look upon the person he had deemed as his own.

The other three did not flee the room but respectfully left in a quicker pace than neccasary. Katara threw back a worried look as she left the room. What would happen to her brother in the clutches of this other man who seemed to iron in his ways. Survival seemed to be the fittest way to think to get out of this situation. He was currently trapped by a devil wolf that seemed fixated on devouring him. The Fire Prince glared down at him, but his mouth opened up in a feral grin that remind Sokka way too much of a predator. Then again, everything Zuko seemed to do these days seemed like a predator.

The way he would stalk the ship at night, uncountable times passing his door and stopping. He would then growl ferally and stalk away to repeat the pass once more after mere minutes. It was as if a wild animal was pacing its cage and wanting it's food from outside. Only, he wanted inside. It sent chills of horror down his spine but those chills were oddly comforting.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zuko purred out and leaned down to nip at the other's neck. Sokka pulled away unhappily as Zuko tried to eat him alive. Another mark on the wild animal. Was he just the prey then?

His eyes were starting to glow gold and his very skin seemed to smoke and steam in the coolness of the room compared to his own body temperature. Zuko felt as if the only way he could smite the fire within him that was growing was to touch Sokka. To taste Sokka. To be with Sokka. He had a numbing agent about him that would cool and soothe the horrid burning sensation that accompanied his entire life.

"I was...going to go get something to eat?" Sokka replied in a question format as if he were asking permission.

"Ah. I shall have servants bring down what you desire. What _do_ you wish to eat?" Zuko peered down at the other.

"...I don't know what you serve. I was just going to go to the Galley Zuko. Like always." Sokka stared at the other as if he'd gone retarded but Zuko just glanced back with a bored stare.

"Oh? Well, I'll have something sent down that is more fit for some one of your stature. You seem to keep forgetting that you are no longer the simple peasant you were born as." Zuko said haughtily and pulled at a rope to call in one of his servants.

"Excuse ME Asswipe, but I LIKED being a peasant. It was a comfortable living and I wasn't ordered around by pompous asses like yourself." Sokka pouted and was yet again pulled to the Prince's side.

"Oh? You enjoyed shivering in the cold and wet? You liked having all look down on you and not pay you any of the attention that you so rightly deserve? You enjoyed the thought of having nothing to your name except the clothing on your back?" Zuko asked in mock sincerity.

"Shut UP! You don't know ANYTHING about what I liked and didn't! You hardly even KNOW me and yet you STILL act like I BELONG to you! You DISGUST me!" Sokka bellowed out, his chest heaving.

"Oh? I don't know you. Well, that could be a trifle wrong when I know how to make your body sing." Zuko's grin suddenly turned vicious. There was no reserved kindness or morality left in that facial expression except that of pure animalistic lust and infatuation.

"I can make your entire being glow with a joy and pleasure that you've never even dreamt of. Our bodies were MADE to fit together in a way you will never understand. You cool the heat within me, while I melt the ice surrounding you. Don't you think it odd that you are never able to become more than mildly comfortable? Nothing to keep you warm while covered in cloth and skins?" Zuko asked and started to circle the other like a hawk approaching the kill.

"I've never noticed anything like that!" Sokka snapped back, his eyes turning away from the Prince who was so infatuated by him.

"Oh? And yet you still deny that your body has a natural pull towards me. A want that is lower than your basest desire to be fulfilled by me and only me alone. You desire something that even in your dreams terrify you. You can't possibly know what I want and yet you crave what I can bring you." Zuko purred out, and lipped Sokka's ear in an almost tender gesture.

The heat spread from Zuko's mouth to the base of Sokka's shoulders and down his back. He felt his entire being light on flame as it had never done before. New feelings etched their way into his heart and soul as he realized that for once...he truly felt something. Not pain, but pure bliss. Something he'd never felt unless in the heat and furry of a battle. It was as if his soul had returned to him in a fell swoop through a kiss from his mortal enemy.

"You...What are you doing to me?" Sokka moaned as he brought his hands to his face in a gesture of horror.

He'd never wanted to betray his family and his tribe in such a way. Yet, here he was. With barely anything around his body and being tempted by the succubi that was Zuko at the moment. His lithe form seemed to fill the room with his presence like a wounded animal cornering its prey in an attempt for the other to understand. It made no sense how the intoxicating presence of the other made him feel as if he were completely safe but to run like hell at the same time. How did someone do that with just an aura?

"I've done nothing. I've only introduced myself to you in a way that you are not willing to understand yet. But soon, you shall realize your mistake and come to me on your own will." And with that, Zuko left the room.

As soon as the other vacated the premises, Sokka fell into a heap on the floor shivering. He was freezing and tried to warm himself by rubbing his hands across his arms. What had the other poisoned him with to make him feel so frigid? Sokka glared at the closed door as if it were the Prince himself. He wanted to tear the other apart for evoking such feelings and emotions in himself. He knew what his body wanted but he would NOT stoop to something so low as wanting the presence of such a diseased mind.

"He can go to hell..." Sokka mumbled and stood shakily as tried to make sense of his own body and emotions. Everything was so strange now and he didn't want to have to re-examine himself at this point in time.

Sokka looked around the room for something else to focus on while he waited for the food that Zuko was sure to bring back. No matter what had been said, Sokka had asked for food and of late, Zuko would bring Sokka what he had asked for. It was as if Zuko WAS really trying to help the other and care for him. Sokka snorted at the thought and let his eyes fall blankly to the floor.

He couldn't just wait until Zuko forced him physically to a point he didn't want, so he was going to figure this out somehow before he got to much further into this mass of tangled vines that was ironically called a 'relationship'.

"Hello?" Sokka turned to the door again as Katara entered.

"I saw Zuko leave..can I talk to you now?" she asked, looking slightly put off.

"Yah. You could've just walked in earlier too if you wanted." Sokka pouted while staring at her as if to get a point across.

"Well, he seemed really serious about getting you alone. I just wanted to respect that since we're going to be working with him for now. Aang thinks it's a good idea and I think it might be as well." Katara winced while waiting for Sokka's reaction to the news.

"Gods! fine, whatever." Sokka let it drop. He was too tired to try and argue presently. He didn't want to have to go through this with Katara when he'd already picked through the remains with Zuko. The man did NOT give up, which was hard since he didn't either.

"I'm glad you'll try a new way Sokka. I'm actually really proud of you for all the work you've done so far!" Katara said happily and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Work? What work?" Sokka asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, you've gotten Zuko to stop chasing Aang, and work with us. Most of our problems are solved thanks to you!"

Sokka stared at her. She just HAD to be kidding.


	14. Chapter 14

Holy crap...I keep getting headaches..and I'm gone ALL the month of July, so hopefully this chapter will get ya through the month without me! I'll be dreaming up all sorts of idea for this story plus others while I'm gone! Hope y'all are having a good summer::waves:

* * *

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Fourteen_

_

* * *

_

"Me? You think I helped solve all this! Zuko did it all on his own free will! That ass even has me under his thumb! I **hate** it!" Sokka burst out disregarding his feminine appearance and how feminine he sounded while complaining about the other male.

"Well, that may be true Sokka, but he's done so much to help us as well! You _must_ see that don't you?" Katara asked and looked to her older brother. He wasn't taking any of this as well as he could be. Then again, he was taking it a lot better than the island of Kiyoshi. On that island, he had complained and had a fit to just see the women fighting for themselves. Here, he was dressed up in a consort's clothes and wearing some sort of soft perfume that made Katara want to sneeze.

Definitely a change, but for the better or the worse, she had yet to know.

As suddenly as Katara stopped speaking, the door to the room flew upon with an admonishing '_BANG_' and they both flinched back. Katara out of fear for the man in front of her was no teen but some sort of Hellish God that wished his wrath and fury upon her. Sokka could feel the very heat and anger of Zuko's heart rage out and tear into his own soul because of the betrayal of being in an enclosed space with another that wasn't the Fire Bender.

"Zuko?" Katara asked in fright as she looked upon the Godly Man. He was something from Hell itself but she didn't want to stay and find out about his fury.

"I'll...be leaving. Good luck Sokka!" Katara called back quickly and fled the room. She slammed the door shut behind her after skirting Zuko. It was faintly terrifying how he'd actually radiated heat from the entirety of his body.

She gasped once more and started to walk away from the door. She hoped her brother knew what he was doing with such a dangerous being. If Zuko could be improved just that much more, he would be a power that one shouldn't reckon with.

* * *

"Hey Zuko, did you bring me any food like I asked?" Sokka tried to sound smug and confident that the other wouldn't dare suggest anything other than what he was talking about. The only thing that didn't fit with that exact scene was that his entire body was trembling in anticipation. Not of fear mind you, but of a terrible hope and wanting for something he was dreading to realize he DID understand.

"Oh? Now you question me with such unsubstantial trivial items..." Zuko breathed heavily, and carefully set down the platter of foods and fruits that he had brought.

"Uh, yeah, I question you. I can SEE it right there Zuko." Sokka lifted an eyebrow in confusion. This was most odd. It seemed that Zuko was on a rampage again. Dandy. Only, this time it seemed so very serious and dangerous.

It wasn't like he hadn't felt this inner heat before from Zuko but the other literally burned at his soul now. It was as if he was trying to melt his entire sense of being away to melt into the Fire Prince's soul and become one. Sokka shuddered again as he felt himself tighten physically. He'd never thought of the idea of becoming one with someone. Especially the man he called the Prince of Asses. Then again, Zuko _did_ have a pair of very shapely buttocks. Sokka felt himself flush angrily at the undignified thought and tried to wave it away as the golden eyed god approached him.

"Zuko?" Sokka questioned as the other stopped and stared down at him.

"You disobeyed me and let another into your presence without my permission." Zuko breathed steam in an attempt to control his breathe. The Gouka was heralding in his chest to throw Sokka to his bedding and his own wicked way with the male. He couldn't do that yet though.

"You don't own me." Sokka frowned this time.

"Oh? I own your soul." Zuko replied darkly and leant over the other. He stared down into the defiant blue eyes and gently took a hold of the other's lips with his own. The Gouka leapt in joy at the joining of lips that seared a brand across Sokka's flesh. Not a physical burn but a soul rendering wrench as Zuko stood tall again away from the Water Bender.

"Z-Zuko...!" Sokka touched his lips in confusion and looked angrily back to the other.

"It's cold." Sokka whispered, and clutched his arms to himself as he shuddered. He was freezing and it seemed that all the heat that Zuko had been emitting suddenly evaporated.

"Oh?" Zuko grinned and leaned down once more only to pull the other to his feet.

Sokka promptly fell against the Fire Prince and scowled at his own weakness. "Wh-" Sokka began to try and question the other but fell silent. He didn't feel like making himself into more of a fool than he already was. He'd spoken with Zuko earlier faintly about the inner demon of some sort called the 'Gouka' but he still didn't understand.

"Zuko!" Sokka pushed angrily at the other and wobbled as he supported a bit of his own body weight by himself. "Stop it! This is just your 'Gouka' thing doing it again!" Sokka shouted.

"Yes, it is partially due to my inner storm but you happen to ignite a burning, terrible feeling within me. Wether it be rage, hate, loathing, lust, love or even adoration; I feel it more clearly than you can imagine. It is a waking from a dreamless sleep. You awaken me from the that sleep. Don't you understand?" Zuko tried to growl out at the other. Trying to MAKE him see what he brought out in Zuko.

"I don't see! I DON'T!" Sokka stubbornly pounded his fists against the other. He was starting to realize that he was indeed attracted to the other. In what strange way he didn't yet understand but he wanted to! God dammit he HAD to! He was a man of science, observation, and DEMONS didn't POSSESS people to want them!

"I posses within me a power called Gouka. It is a Hell Fire passed through the male gene's in my blood line. It is a curse as well as a gift giving me my Breath of Fire as well as many other skills not accustomed to a Fire Bender until many years of hard work and training. The Gouka is a bypass of those years of training but the cost for that gift is a terrible price of finding your Consort. It is not a mate, or another half or any of those awful disgustingly sweet things that most accustom with this.

"It is a bonding deeper than souls on the very chemical level of the Gouka's and Consort's body. It is a relationship that usually goes beyond anything physical and mental and it dives into the spirit world. It is not nearly as well known as the Avatar within the Spirit World but it exists as an ever flowing passion of blood, sex, and other such greedy endeavors.

"The only one to sate this hunger for me is your coolness. Your own body calls for mine to warm it to a pliable state where I may have you in all the ways humanly possible because your very soul calls for mine. It is made possible through this 'demon' as you so call it." Zuko spoke slowly and clearly. Wanting Sokka to understand every word that he was speaking, he wanted to convince the other that he had no other choice. He didn't, but Sokka was incredibly stubborn in that area.

"You mean to tell me that my fate has been written already? It's already been told and found out? I can't live the way I want, but immediately am supposed to adjust to your style of life just because of some stupid disease your family has! I won't DO IT!" Sokka shouted and tried to shove once more away from Zuko but ended up falling and shivering violently.

As he was pressed up against Zuko while being held up the cold had receded slightly and the Water Tribesman had found himself wanting to burrow closer into Zuko to gain the rest of the heat he knew was there.

"Do you see? The Gouka has left it's mark upon you and you shall die before you see another if you refuse yourself much longer." Zuko said with a faint smoldering look in his eye. He would die soon after Sokka if that was the path that the other chose. Not known to Sokka, but Zuko had long ago made his decision to let Sokka choose, and follow the other in his path.

He trusted the other warrior at least that much.

"You're forcing me into a decision I don't want!" Sokka shouted and felt his teeth chatter violently.

"I am not. I am merely pointing out the opportunities from which you must pick. It is your own choice." Zuko replied while staring at the other.

"I don't want to die! But I don't want to be forced into some gross physical relationship with you!" Sokka yelped out again as Zuko picked the other back up due to his first sentence.

"You are not being forced into it. Your mind only thinks that because your body is so demanding." Zuko purred out and buried his face into the other's neck while inhaling deeply.

Once more, his heat was being cooled. It was being tamed by the creature he held in his arms that was so unattainable. He could feel the other begin to warm as his Gouka spread through the other's body lighting nerves and reactions off like fireworks. Zuko opened his mouth and gently bit Sokka's neck in a male dominance stature.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Sokka cried out and once more tried to push the other away.

Zuko quickly locked an arm around the other's waist and brought their bodies together in a heated embrace. Zuko still had a hold on Sokka's neck but reached down with his other hand to grasp at Sokka's thigh in an attempt to bring the other even closer.

"YIPE! What are you TOUCHING! STOP IT!" Sokka started to wriggle in a most uncomfortable situation.

Zuko responded by pressing himself more firmly against Sokka. His aching need quickly became obvious to the warrior. Not just his body, and not just his mind but his entire soul. His entire being possessed Zuko in a way that nothing had ever before. He brought his lower hand up to grasp at Sokka's surprisingly well shaped buttocks and squeezed lightly as he grinned ferally against the other's throat.

"ACK!"Sokka squeaked out in surprise but was silence as Zuko took possession of the other's mouth in a forceful manner.

There was no chaste touching of lip to lip but more biting and teeth and tongue. Sokka felt himself being consumed by the raging monster that was Zuko's lust. He felt himself begin to harden under the Fire Prince's ministrations and squeezing. Zuko let the other feel himself through his own robes and the Consort's thin attire.

"Do you see now?" Zuko growled against the other's mouth and once more violently kissed the other.

A hot tongue flicked at Sokka who jerked in reaction to the strange sensation but moaned in confusion as Zuko began to wrestle him to a wall. Sokka hit the wall and felt his legs turn to jelly. Sokka's legs gave out and Zuko grinned in victory. He lifted Sokka's right leg and wrapped it around his own waist to bring himself even closer to the male in front of him. Zuko ripped at the clothing his Consort was wearing and immediately stroked his hands along the evenly tanned sides of the other.

"A-ah! That...tickles!" Sokka gasped out in an agony he hadn't known before.

"Oh?" Zuko thrust roughly at the juncture of Sokka's hip and groin which created an almost death defying friction for Sokka. The water tribe's man yelled out in shock as his own erection was rubbed in a most satisfying way.

"Gods!" Sokka wailed and felt his head fall back upon the wall.

He was being completely consumed by the man before him. His entire being was nothing more than the vessel for the Prince before him. Surprisingly, Sokka felt no remorse. If Zuko would just _move_ like that one more time.

"Zuko!" Sokka growled out with a whine to tell the other to fucking **hurry it up.**

"You understand now..." Zuko caressed the other's hips in a surprising gentleness before biting at Sokka's left ear. He wanted to memorize the person in front of him inside and out but he couldn't do that in such a place as a dingy ship.

He had to save the wonderful pleasure of his first physical encounter with his Consort until they'd come to port. Zuko did not want to fuck this up. Then again, it would be entertaining to tease Sokka about this during his days on the ship.

"I wish to thrust myself inside of you and take every thought from your mind. I wish to make you scream until your throat is raw in want of me. While your body aches for me, I shall sate your hunger as well as my own. Sadly, that is not possible." Zuko regretfully sighed but smirked at the other.

"How interesting that I could change your mind about this in a mere twenty minutes." Zuko egged on Sokka.

The other stared for two seconds before shrieking in horror.

"GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT! **GET OOOOOUT!**"

* * *

Zuko chuckled heartily as he strolled across the deck. It was quite amusing to see his Consort turn the colour of his scar. Quite amusing indeed. 


	15. Chapter 15

1What the hell? I'm like...SUPER WRITER right now...Sheesh, YOU ALL MUST LOVE ME. :laughs: I will hypnotize you and MAKE you want to read and review and LOVE my story...:grins: **EDIT:** OMG I'm amazing...I've got ANOTHER beta who happens to be one of my bestest best friends and I've actually coerced her into the dark side! She was all, "AVATAR YAOI IS GROSS!" and now she's all "AVATAR YAOI IS SMEXEH!" so...my job here is done:grins: I LUFF J00 LOUIS! _This chapter is dedicated to you!_

_**Mist**: _

_Chapter Fifteen_

Iroh looked up from his game with a ship mate as he heard a far off yell. It sounded like that of the young man he'd been teaching all this week. In fact, it probably was due to the fact that Zuko had literally chased himself, The Avatar, and the young lady from the room only half an hour earlier.

"Your turn." Iroh said casually, though straining to hear any other such calls of distress. He loved his nephew dearly, but would not tolerate childlike actions. Especially if it be _forcing_ his will against someone else's.

Sokka panted against the door as he shut the Fire Prince out of the quarters. _'Oh gods! What the **HELL** was I thinking!'_ he thought frantically as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Sokka had almost willingly given away the most precious thing he owned, in this world and the next. His pride was severely tattered but could be mended if he never thought of this incident EVER again. The teen wouldn't be able to ever look at the other man the same as before. Sokka flushed in anger as he thought of the aching thirst his body felt. For a moment he stood there, his thoughts finally ending in visions of the Fire Prince.

'_Was he...?_' Sokka began the thought but shook his head in denial.

"I'm NOT even going to go there!" he scowled angrily. He never wanted to feel like that again. Even if it made his heart shudder momentarily and his breathing quicken like after a good hunt. It made him feel so hot and alive at the same time.

"How could he DO that! We're ENEMIES!" Sokka tried to fall back upon his all favorite argument about how he and Zuko could never become any closer. Then almost laughing at himself, he realized how pathetic that sounded.

The boy was anything but enemies with the man now...he'd almost done the unforgivable with the Fire Bender and had been doing so with PLEASURE. How could he forgive himself? Then again...Zuko had been speaking how it was fate and all... but was that really what it was? Zuko's entire being had scorched his soul with a pleasurable flame that he found to be virtually impossible to resist. Now that he saw the other from this strange point of view, Zuko was quite attractive. Physically and mentally the Prince was all consuming. It was a wonder that he'd not attracted a normal female to his side at this point in time.

Almost hissing in anger Sokka clutched at his stomach as if he'd been punched. The very thought of Zuko taking another as his Consort made the Water Tribe's Man physically ill. What was wrong with him? The green head of jealousy had reared its ugly head, bit deeply into his soul, and had shaken him like a rag doll. What was this? How could this happen?

"Zuko!" Sokka cried out in a sudden realization. He would attempt to tame himself with the assurance that Zuko was indeed his. The thought of someone else touching the Fire Male, hugging, embracing, even a mere speaking with made Sokka want to hit something, hit something with spikes and poison and many other such unspeakable things.

"ZUKO!" Sokka called again, this time almost wailing it as his very small and selfish heart ripped with a hairline crack.

"What in God's name IS it Sokka!" Zuko threw open the door again.

This was starting to become slightly irritating. Come here, go away, sex me up, get out of here! It was this concoction of mixed messages that were starting to really eat away at his very being. "What do you want now? Would you like me to try and-" Zuko started to let loose his acrid tongue when a warm entity threw itself at him.

"What in-" Zuko started again but was cut off once more as Sokka seemed to search his body for something.

"You won't will you? I'll **KILL** you if you do!" Sokka cried out angrily. He wasn't crying, he wasn't hurt, he wasn't even in danger. What in blazes was this stupid teen doing?

"SOKKA! What the HELL are you talking about! I was just booted from this room for-" Zuko was cut off by Sokka yet again.

"You won't ever try and do it with a girl will you? or anyone else? You'll only try and be with me?" Sokka tried not to sound as freakishly girly as he believed he was being.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko was now even more confused at this point in time. He had just been in here trying to 'take' Sokka and the other had literally kicked him out. Now he was back here, assuring the other teen that he wouldn't go and sex up someone else! What in god's name could change Sokka's mind so quickly!

"Sokka, I already told you...Even if I wanted to; which I don't. I couldn't. The Gouka has chosen for me and this is one of the only times I've ever been in agreement with my curse. I have found you to be the only one I can stand for longer than a few minutes other than my Uncle." Zuko tried to calm the other with words of assurance and reason.

"Dammit! I'll kill you if you even _think_ about it!" Sokka punched the other in the arm.

"HEY! What the fuck? I just said that I wouldn't!" Zuko yelled out, piqued. Now he was being punched by his consort. Dandy.

"Prove it!" Sokka demanded looking up into the other's face almost in distress.

"What?" Zuko was now flabbergasted, for the umpteenth time today.

"You heard me! Prove it! Prove that you won't have anyone else!" Sokka flashed a smirk that Zuko suddenly found distinguishing on Sokka's face.

"You want me to...prove that I will have no one else but you?" Zuko stared down in a perplexing manner but then felt a most feral of grins overtake his expressions. This is what he had been hoping for and now Sokka was all but throwing himself into Zuko's arms.

"Yes!..." Sokka watched the smile overtake the other's face and suddenly had a very bad feeling about what he had just done. "But I-" Sokka tried to start but was cut off much like he had been doing to the other.

"No. I will not accept any more arguments nor will I listen to them. You have just asked for his." Zuko grinned and leaned down into Sokka's face breathing gently across the other's cheek.

"You will be begging for my mercy before I even touch you there." Zuko promised the other as he took Sokka into his arms with an unmerciful yank.

Zuko pulled Sokka hard against his own body to let the Water Teen feel his physical manifestation of lust press against the other. Sokka's own body was responding and found it difficult to comprehend what he had just done. The teen had just asked Zuko to 'prove' his want for Sokka. Well fucking terrific. If he'd not signed his own death warrant, he would eat his own clothing.

Sokka shuddered as Zuko breathed across his ear and then attacked it with a ferocity he found slightly unnerving. Zuko was biting gently across the cartilage which gave him the shivers. He found it erotic all the same that Zuko was paying such attention to his body no matter if it was as simple as only his ear. The Fire Prince played his hand along the boy's spine while using the other to tilt Sokka's now liquified neck up. Taking possession of Sokka's mouth with his own, Zuko showed how much he would own Sokka in just a bit. He thrust his tongue into the other's mouth while rubbing Sokka's hip with a hand.

"Zuko?" Sokka tried to question the other as he released his mouth.

"I said no talking," Zuko commanded. He proceeded to memorize Sokka's neck in a way no one had bothered to when he'd been a normal Water Tribe's Man instead of a Fire Consort. How could this happen so fast? How did he even get here? In fact-

"Zuko... Zuko stop for a second," Sokka tried to pause the interaction between the two of them.

"I said NO," Zuko growled out which threw Sokka for a turn. The rumbling from deep within the other was making him arousal the more.

"It's important though!" Sokka whined in a way only he could pull off.

"What IS it then!" Zuko snapped out with a growl again.

"This." Sokka reached behind his neck and gently untied the strings that held the ivory necklace to his throat. The care he took untangling the threads surprised the teen himself. He'd worn the said piece of jewelry ever since he could remember. Bathing, dressing, sleeping, anything really.

"This is a sign that I've given my life to you..." Sokka said softly in a most un-masculine way. It was shameful that he was being so goddamned feminine, but it was a big occasion for him. It meant that he was giving his life away to this other man.

Tying the necklace across Zuko's throat, Sokka stared at the ivory with a sad sort of envy. He had owned that bit of jewelry ever since his father had given it to him before he could remember. It was as if he were giving away part of his very being.

"This represents a sort of bond then, yes?" Zuko said softly, fingering the still warm necklace.

"Yes...it's the most I can give to you that will show how much you own me," Sokka blushed as he realized how derogatory that had sounded and lowered his head to hide his reddened face. "But it also shows that you belong to me."

Zuko realized how big this was to the other and grinned once more. "This shows that you can never defy my wishes of wanting you," Zuko purred out, lowering his mouth to the other's throat.

Tracing the lines of tendon and muscle, Zuko paid special attention to where the necklace had laid just two minutes earlier; there was even a tan line from the relic. The skin beneath the area was incredibly pale as well incredibly sensitive. Sokka shuddered in a way that made it looked like he'd been hit in the neck.

"Aah...Don't d-do that!" Sokka cried out as he felt his body react instantly to the physical pleasure that Zuko was instilling in him. "Do what? This?" Zuko smiled wickedly and laid a hard swipe of his tongue across the front of Sokka's neck, successfully lathering the entire paled flesh.

"AGH!" Sokka was almost painfully hard now, it hurt to even stand.

"Ah, well we'll have to take care of this then won't we?" Zuko teased gently and urged the teen to the bed across the room.

"Sh-Shut up..." Sokka whispered and panted as he lay sprawled across the coverlet.

"You don't know how beautiful you truly are, do you?" Zuko purred yet again.

The very being of Sokka radiated all that Zuko could not have. A cooling of which he'd never felt and a physical pleasure which he could never find by himself. Sokka also reminded himself of all that his parents could not have: a true being which loved him and him alone, someone that would die for him as well as he would die for the other.

"I'm not beautiful...I'm handsome..." Sokka tried to argue as he lifted his head wearily. His entire body ached for Zuko with a need he'd never felt before.

Zuko warmed him like fire would around you. Zuko was all Sokka could want and more. He was the someone to appreciate him along with his own strange thoughts and feelings of love and kindness. It was the equal amounts of protection and want to be with that person that Sokka knew that the Fire Prince understood.

"That is what you say..." Zuko lowered himself on top of Sokka and spread the other's legs with his own knee. "You want this, you want me to take you like you've never known... you want to scream my name to reassure yourself that I am yours and only yours," Zuko smirked.

"Yes...Yes that's what I want.." Sokka said breathlessly as he rose his hips in an attempt to bring himself in contact with the older male's flesh.

"Please Zuko! Dammit!" Sokka started to rip at the fabric that covered his own body to try and get closer to the other.

"Ah ah, we have learned patience, no?" Zuko teased, gently removing his own armour. The Water Tribe's Man stared at the sculpted muscles that seemed to gleam under the faint light of the fire. It was still mostly day outside, but the flame burning for the room was almost out.

"Zuko..." Sokka growled out, whimpering as the other laughed outright.

"You are so like an animal! All feeling and no thought. I like that about you; first action and then words." The Prince licked down the boy so blatantly served to him. The tanned torso was rising and falling in a heavy rhythm as it tried to control its breathing. Sokka sucked in his breathe as Zuko swirled at a nipple.

"What are you, DOING!" Sokka asked in despair as a feeling of pain and pleasure raced through him while Zuko bit down on him.

"Taking my very sweet time..." Zuko replied with a grin as he began to lower himself even more.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, I'm so glad everyone loves my stories so much! I feel so...so...WARM AND FUZZY:fuzzles up: Anyways, You guys ROCK:grins, and dances:

**EDIT:** _SORRY! He's eyes are now BLUE instead of BROW! Sorry! _

* * *

_**Mist:**_

_Chapter Sixteen  
_

* * *

Sokka moaned again as he felt Zuko make contact with his own body; it was like laying a cool rag across someone's forehead. The heat was startling to him and it made him think that much more of the man's insane ability to control such a demon within him. It also turned him on that much more. 

"Nnn!" the Water Tribe's man groaned as Zuko pinched the different coloured flesh on his chest.

"Does that feel good?" Zuko asked softly, tempering the angry red nipple with a swipe of his tongue.

"S-Stop it!" Sokka tried to tell the other to stop teasing him so, though it didn't work as well as planned due to the misfortune of his tongue being put to a much better use.

"You taste good..." Zuko almost mumbled as he licked his lips, nipping the other's gently.

"Stupid! Don't say things like that!" Sokka blushed heavily and looked away in mock anger. It was really more strange for the boy to hear one say such an intimate thing to him than an angering thing.

"If you insist..." the Fire Prince replied and leaned down to Sokka's chest.

"Wha?" Sokka asked before he twitched viciously.

"ACK!" he cried out as Zuko licked down the line of thigh and hip. The flesh was smooth and tender to the touch and Sokka nearly melted from the man's touch. The Fire Bender gently nipped the other male's hip bone and soothed it once more with his mouth. Licking down to the other's arousal was just the beginning of the torturous pleasure that he would rest upon the other.

"Zuko! Don't t-touch tha-" Sokka broke off, still not accustomed to the whole _'sex with a guy'_ deal.

"Quiet," Zuko ordered and took haste with returning to his task of torturing the other with lip and tongue.

Laying a delicate swipe of the tongue to the head of the boy under him's now very prominent arousal, Sokka cried out in surprise and shuddered violently. He grabbed hold of the coverlet that was underneath him and squeezed his eyes shut. The foreign sensations of someone else touching the most intimate place on the body seemed to light his nerves aflame.

"S-Spirits..." Sokka stuttered and tensed as gold eyes continued his vicious attack upon the squirming Consort.

Grinning rather mischievously, he brought a finger up and rubbed it gently across the slit that was beading moisture. He gently took the small amount of moisture to eye sight and stared, licking at it shortly after. Sokka blushed and squawked at him.

"Hey! D-Don't do that! That's gross!" Sokka tried to convince Zuko but sounded more as if he was trying to convince himself.

"To you, maybe. But I find every single thing, even if it be the tiniest of things about you, unresistingly enjoyable..." Zuko said honestly and smirked.

"Prepare yourself Sokka," Zuko whispered before leaning over to the side of the bed and searching for the bowl he'd set there previously that week. The ocean-eyed hadn't had any idea that it was there, only that now it was much more useful.

"Prepare myself?" Sokka looked anxiously to the bowl and realized that it was getting increasingly harder to move and speak. His breathe was much too fast and his very being seemed to be melding into the sheets below along with the man above.

"Just wait..." Zuko said softly, dipping two fingers into the oil. The substance smelled slightly spicy, almost of ginger and cinnamon. The smell was already taking over the Water Tribe's Man's mind, clouding it slowly and quietly, making his brain a little more lax.

The oils that smelled of such exotic ingredients usually chafed and the Fire Prince wanted the boy to enjoy this as much as he did. Bringing the two fingers back to Sokka's abdomen he slicked them up the other's cock as a way to start relaxing the other. "This _will_ hurt at first but not for long. Please remember that." Zuko brought his index finger down to Sokka's entrance and the other flinched as the warm fluid made contact with an area on his body he'd never thought would be used in a way such as this.

"That's...! What are you doing? That is not going to fit there!" Sokka exclaimed worriedly but was quickly silenced as Zuko pushed the single finger into the boy under him.

"AAH!" Sokka screamed in pain as the digit invaded his body and seemed to split him apart from the inside. The ripping and tearing sensation made his eyes water, spilling their contents down his tan checks. Biting his tongue he tried to choke off the sounds that he was making for they seemed so very feminine.

"Shhh...just relax and concentrate on something else," Zuko kissed the other, gently slipping into the other's mouth.

He invaded the other's sanctity by pumping in one finger and slowly taking control of the now bruised tongue with his own. The Prince softened his finger and grinned against Sokka's mouth. The other had started to squirm uncomfortably and Zuko took this as a sign to lead in another finger. Pushing in his middle finger, Sokka tightened once more but took less time to adjust to the invading feeling. He could feel the other be soft with him and take his time. Sokka moaned as the fingers seemed to caress him from the inside and it was the most awkward feeling he'd ever had.

It was pleasurable but also disgusting. How could a man of Zuko's stature think of doing something like _this_ to a peasant like himself? Now he felt guilty. Fucking great how damned feminine was. "Ready?" Zuko suddenly asked between licks and nips, pushing in a third finger and knocking the boy out of his thoughts. This time, Sokka tensed and even arched his spine off of the bed in pain, panting slightly. It hurt so much it was as if his world were to end this very moment. He wanted the other to take out his fingers but couldn't speak due to Zuko's still invading tongue.

"Mm..." Sokka tried to break away but was gratefully rewarded with the pulling away of the fingers. He could feel himself gape and he writhed uncomfortably. Suddenly he had the feeling of emptiness and he frowned through the kiss.

Zuko smirked and pressed his own erection against Sokka's. The other boy gasped in surprise but groaned loudly as he felt the other grind his arousal against himself.

"Z-Zuko...just..." chocolate eyes attempted to beg despite not knowing what he wanted. He wanted Zuko to make him complete but he was afraid. It hurt so much when Zuko was 'preparing' him. What would it feel like for Zuko to put his _thing_ there? It bothered him in general that it was Zuko's _thing_ being put _there_ but...he wanted it too!

"Quiet, try to concentrate on my hands and mouth," Zuko suddenly said and kissed Sokka before leaning down to the sensitive neck. Suckling and lapping at the tender flesh, he brushed his hands along Sokka's straining tip and steadied himself against the boy. "This will hurt but it will feel good in just a moment." Zuko gave Sokka a quick squeeze before guiding himself to Sokka's entrance.

"I **do** love you...just so you know," Zuko said softly and this time gently kissed Sokka with the tenderness of a lover.

"NNG!" Sokka's scream muffled in their kiss. He felt his entire body split from the thickness that was invading him so. He could feel the oil working as a lubricant and found himself thinking, '_so that was what it was for..._' before he snapped his eyes shut before anymore thought could process.

"Shhh..." Zuko hushed the other and continued his previous attack upon the other's neck arousing the other's erection that had wilted at the pain.

Zuko continued his gentle ministrations as he pushed himself completely and fully inside of his love. He was as deep as he could go from this position. He stopped for the other, wanting the other to adjust to the feeling of being so completely taken. It was obvious from the start that the blue eyed was a virgin but Zuko still found it beautiful how Sokka could be so attractive. Sweating, crying, and even bleeding a bit from his bitten tongue, Sokka was the most beautiful creature he had met. It was obvious from his deep brown hair to his even deeper eyes. They held that of an intelligent creature forced into a position where he was only appreciated by his stupider moments. Why did that happen to some people? Did no one actually see their pain?

"Zuko..." Sokka whimpered almost sadly. It still hurt slightly, but Sokka wanted it over. He could still feel his body adjusting to the intrusion but he wanted Zuko to move. It would be over soon right? He just wanted to bathe and go to bed. It hurt so much.

"Ready?" Zuko asked gently and kissed Sokka's forehead this time, wanting the boy to be as comfortable as possible.

"Unn..." Sokka grunted and nodded his head slightly.

"Alright then," Zuko agreed and pulled out almost half way and gently sunk back into the other. Sokka felt the other pull out and he instantly felt worry and anxiety that Zuko would leave him. Which was odd because that's what he wanted no more than a second ago.

As the Prince thrust back into him a bit harder than the first time he groaned as he could feel himself filled once more. It felt almost good all things considering. Zuko was holding him like his very life depended on it. It was like Zuko couldn't live without him and that brought warmth all throughout Sokka's chilled form.

"Zuko..." Sokka moaned softly and tilted his head back to see Zuko's eyes. The fiery gold glinted as he stared back. He knead the bed sheet lightly, as if a cat in wanting. The boy was lost for a moment in the man's eyes. Sokka could easily see the Gouka roaring at the other to thrust like a wild animal into his consort and claim him but Zuko was containing himself in the most magnificent way. "Zuko, please...let yourself go." Sokka said without warning and was surprised by even himself.

"Sokka...?" Zuko wondered before he could feel the Gouka drive out the rest of his thought and meditation. All the sensations of being squeezed tightly by his consort in his most intimate area suddenly spread through Zuko's conciseness.

"SOKKA," the Prince tried to warn the other before his hips pulled out and delved quickly into the Water Tribe's man with more force.

Zuko could feel his iron will concentration slip as he lifted Sokka's legs around his waist for a better grip and easier area to thrust into. Sokka could feel Zuko slide even deeper as he pulled up his own legs. Gripping Zuko's waist like his own life would end if he didn't, Sokka felt Zuko brush a deep place inside him, causing sparks to shoot off in his vision. "Zuko...?" Sokka tried to ask but was replied with another deep thrust and this time that secret spot was pushed with all of Zuko's might.

"ZUKO!" Sokka shouted again and this time lifted his hips to meet Zuko's thrusting body. He was sinking into the other like a ravenous beast and Sokka was replying with his all.

The two came together like a meeting of souls. They thrust and accepted like one being replying to it's other half. Both were moaning in abandon as the black haired one thrust openly and as deeply as he could into the tight heat that was the brown haired one. It was that moment that a light mist filled the room. The coolness of the being below met with the fiery heat from the one above cause the molecules in the room to heat and cool at a rapid pace causing a steam and mist.

"Zuko! Spirits, PLEASE!" Sokka begged and wrapped his arms around Zuko's shoulders and lifted his neck to the other's mouth to feel more of the burning pleasure.

"Sokka..." Zuko growled and his eyes flashed a coal burning red. The Gouka roared in absolute joy as the consort was taken over and over again.

Sokka's intimate place was ravaged over and over again until Sokka could feel a burning wave build up upon him and he squeezed intensely around the other. Zuko roared out as his erection was milked by his other soul's half. The cresting wave of heat and fire combined with ice and water rushed through both of the entities and erupted. As Sokka came he cried out in pleasure and dug his hands into Zuko's back while Zuko bit into the tenderness that was Sokka's neck.

"Sokka..." Zuko panted and rested atop the other in a pleasurable aftermath. He felt his entire body imprint Sokka upon him and he sighed. It was the most glorious feeling. He was finally released from his demon for the demon was now sated.

"I love you too." a voice trembled and Zuko looked up.

"Hn?" Zuko grunted to see if he'd heard Sokka correctly.

"You said you loved me and...I love you too." Sokka trembled and looked away blushing madly. It was a sort of weakness for him to admit to such a thing of loving another man in the way women do.

Smiling softly Zuko nuzzled the bite he'd laid upon Sokka's neck and snuffled it with his nose which caused Sokka to laugh as the skin was tickled.

"I'm glad..." Zuko pulled out of Sokka gently and rolled to his side. Pulling Sokka to him, he enveloped the other boy as well as he could and wrapped his legs around the other. He pulled the other's torso to his own and wrapped his arms around Sokka's waist.

"I shall never let you go. No matter what you say or what happens. Even in death, I shall never release you." Zuko promised and closed his eyes as Sokka and himself were taken into the land of dreams and joy of newly made promises for the future and more.


	17. Epilogue

Yo! My many peeps::grins:: How y'all doin? I hope good because this is the last chapter... ::laughs:: It's been really fun you guys! There is ONE more chapter after this one... just one... sorry! It's the Epilogue, so sorry guys! I LOVE YOU ALL WHO MADE THIS POSSIBLE::wails in joy::

**Edit:** FUCK I hate writing endings. I FUCKING SUCK AT IT::wails in horror:: I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS::beats self over the head with a hammer::

_NOTE TO BETA: I'm sorry, I'm retarded and deleated your beta'd version on accident! I'm trying to fix it myself, but GACK it sux! I'M SORRY!!  
_

* * *

_**Mist:**_

_Epilogue_

* * *

Zuko stiffened as he woke. He could feel someone in his bed with him and that **wasn't** right by any means. As he roused himself to begin heating his own body to burn the person out he felt the Gouka in his blood purr in a satisfied manner. Confused, Zuko stopped to think. Remembering, he felt slightly stupid for thinking it was anyone else.

"Zuko?" a tired voice called out and the Fire Prince looked over to the mussed face of Sokka.

"Yes?" he answered, his voice lowering into a deep baritone.

"..." Sokka found himself not replying as the Fire Prince's arms wrapped around him in a tighter embrace.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Zuko asked, turning Sokka's head with his fingers.

"No...I'm fine..." Sokka replied but gulped when he saw the fire flash in his lover's eyes.

"Good." Zuko purred and felt the Gouka take intrest.

Zuko was a healthy young man as much as Sokka was an attractive young man. As Zuko's body began to take notice of the close proximity between them, he thought of the wonderfully pleasant evening he'd shared with that other.

"Zuko? What's with the look?" Sokka asked, not entirely sure he was safe in the covers of which he found so much comfort.

"What look?" Zuko replied with little intrest. The Fire Prince began an examination with his fingers of all of Sokka's body that he could reach. Kneeding tan flesh in his fingers, Zuko explored the body of his new lover. He could see that the other was starting to relax gradually which brought a small smile to his face.

"Aaaaah." Sokka sighed gratefully at the 'massage' that he was receiving. Zuko smoothed the skin with his hands while grinning into the other's neck.

He would have to hold out for the moment due to the fact that he was expected to be up at this time. Sighing in displeasure, Zuko pulled away from the other teen. He was fully awake now if his lower torso had anything to say but Zuko dealt with the uncomfortable tightness. It was the price for having such a handsome and new consort.

"Where're you going?" Sokka asked, looking confused and slightly angered.

"I do have duties to which I have to attend on this ship Sokka." Zuko said with a look that told the other that he wasn't thinking.

"Well yah, but..." Sokka cut himself off before he said anything to stupid.

"I'll be back later. I hope you'll be out of bed by then, and then again...I hope maybe you're still there." Zuko leaned down and kissed the brown haired teen once more before slipping out of the covers to land on the hard floor.

"..." Sokka lay there blushing at the insinuation but also from the embarrassment of such a thought. Even if he was a male teen, he was relatively new to these kinds of affairs.

"I'll see you later." Zuko left with a half salute to the other before opening the door and stepping through. He had dressed in the small time that Sokka had taken to look away blushing. 'Fast for such a priss.' Sokka thought kindly.

As Sokka stretched leisurely he felt a delicious pang of muscle spasms twinge up his spine. He liked the feeling as well as disliking it. It was a reminder of how much 'fun' he'd had the last evening, but it was also annoying. Sokka reached to the ceiling with his fingers tips and breathed in. Today, he'd be training with his lover's Uncle to train in the ways of the consort at court. A big jump.

* * *

"No, no Sokka. You have to sit with your back straight, your ankles together, and your head up. Even if it's the most boring thing EVER you have to do this! Otherwise, you'll reflect badly on Zuko!" Iroh tried to motivate the very bored water tribe's man.

"But it hurts! It feels stupid and I'm NOT going to do it!" Sokka pouted and kicked away from Iroh. He wouldn't do this stupid girly thing even if someone PAID him.

"Why not?" Zuko's voice cut through to Sokka.

"I just said! It's stupid!" Sokka turned on the man he'd looked at with so much passion earlier.

"Oh? You think my culture, my family, my way of life is stupid? I had no idea you disrespected me that much." Zuko said softly and his eyes lost it's golden sheen.

"Uhm...I-I...That's not what I meant and you know it!" Sokka cried out unhappily.

Zuko grinned as he watched Sokka stomp back to the wooden chair. He crossed his legs and straightened his spine; he also lifted his head and put down his shoulders. "Is this better?" Sokka asked grumpily.

"Yes..." Zuko replied with a more happy look about it.

"Good. 'Cause I'm sick of this." Sokka jumped out of his seat, and started to walk past Zuko. As he did so, Zuko reached out and caught his arm.

"Leaving so soon?" Zuko teased the smaller boy.

"Yes." Sokka frowned.

"Hnn..." Zuko leaned over, and kissed the frown away from Sokka's face.

"I'll show you how to really straighten your spine later..." Zuko murmured with a leering grin. Sokka blushed but pulled away.

"I'll bet you would."

Laughing, Zuko knew he would never tire of the unending game between him and his favorite prey.

* * *

"I-chan?" A young girl asked, dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Yes child?" He answered with a throaty sounding voice.

"Will you tell me the story of Zuko the King?" She asked sweetly.

"The one with Sokka the Fair?" The man asked, chuckling at his grand-niece.

"Yeah! That one!" She giggled happily.

"Well...alright! Just the short version though!" He said and tickled the girl.

"Eehee! That tickles!" She giggled and settled down on his lap.

"Well, once long ago there was a scary Prince. Named Zuko! He was lonely and so was the Peasant Sokka. One day, Peasant Sokka was captured by the Prince Zuko and taken aboard his ship!" The man started, using large, expressive hands.

Her attention rapt, the girl continued to listen to the story she'd heard so many times.

"Peasant Sokka was so beautiful that the evil Prince Zuko started to fall in love with him. Peasant Sokka-" The man tried to say but was interrupted with a battle cry.

"IIIIIIROOOOH! YOU BETTER NOT BE TELLING THAT STUPID STORY!!" a loud voice came from the other room.

"We'll continue it some other time Suka. Your father's are home..." Iroh laughed as his son-in-law stormed into the room.

"You keep filling my daughter's head with that fluff and she'll be brainless someday!!!" Sokka growled angrily.

"But it's such a good story!" Whined Iroh.

"Well, it is a little tiring." Zuko agreed as he joined his husband in the foyer of there overly large house.

"But I love it so much!" Suka said, tearing up.

"Argh! Now see what you've done!" Sokka said, and started to carry her up to bed.

"I'll help you..." Zuko rolled his eyes. His consort as well as husband was still so touchy about every little thing.

Figures, 'Peasant Sokka' was still not entirely used to an entire room of people standing for him when he entered the room.

"Suka, I'm sorry I had to interrupt Uncle Iroh's story, but-" He tried to explain but was cut off with an 'eeep!'.

"Zuko!!" He angrily whispered.

"What?" The other man looked back with an innocent expression.

Zuko still enjoyed the man just as much as he did the first. If not more for he had found out recently that Sokka was particularly fun to pinch.

_FIN_


End file.
